Going back to Toddlerhood?
by musikazen
Summary: Fate suffers from a head injury that causes her to behave like a three-year-old, leaving Nanoha to act as her... mother? Takes place during Strikers before Vivio. Warning! Graphic scenes between two women touching.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1 She's what?!

A very frantic and worried Nanoha burst through the hospital doors. "Where is she?! Where is Fate Harlaown?!" She yelled anxiously, causing visiting friends and family to glance at her with sympathy.

No answer. She grabbed the nearest nurse. "Where? Where is Fate?"

The nurse looked at her clueless.

_She's of no use._ Nanoha let her go and ran to the next nurse repeating her question, and even that nurse didn't know. Frustrated and teary eyed, she yelled again, her wail startling the whole room, echoing through the corridors, "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE FATE HARLOAWN IS?"

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and hurriedly spun round, lines of worry on her face meeting the calm expression of the white coated doctor.

"Come with me," he said gently before walking down the corridor.

Without thinking, she followed him.

"Is she alright?" She had to know, even if it would hurt her. After all no one wants to hear that his or her loved one was hurt.

The doctor glanced beside him as they continued their brisk walk, his calm mask in place.

"For the most part."

Nanoha grabbed his shoulder, forcefully spinning him to face her, almost causing the poor man to lose his footing.

"What do you mean?! She's not dying is she?!"

"No. No. She's not."

Nanoha's hand slipped from his shoulder like dead weight, she almost fell to her knees from relief. _Thank god. _

They walked a little more before stopping in front of room 318.

The doctor turned to her. She glanced at him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Be gentle with her. The MRI came back showing damage to her frontal lobes." He looked at her seriously. "She'll have trouble with speech, some motor impairment, controlling her emotions, and impaired judgment. Basically her mentality is similar to a three-year-old."

"Does that mean she'll act like one?" Her face looked puzzled.

"For the most part."

Nanoha stood digesting all the information the doctor gave her. Her back fell against the closed door, the reality of the situation hitting her hard; _right now she's no different than a baby._

The doctor saw her troubled form but couldn't do much about it. Breaking the news, no matter how painful, was his and every other doctor's burden. The rest was up to the patient and their family; how they would handle the situation and what they would do was entirely up to them. _I can only wish her strength, _he thought.

Her head down, and her voice subdued she asked one more question.

"What about her memory?"

"It's fine."

Nanoha nodded. _At least she's not suffering from amnesia. Except she's practically three, _a sarcastic voice added. Nanoha sighed, rubbing the tension from her forehead. _I want to see her. I don't care if she's like a baby she's still alive, and I need to see her. _Somewhere deep inside, Nanoha pulled out the strong and resolute person lying within her. She pushed off the door, standing confidently in front of the doctor, staring him straight in the eye.

"Thank you. I'm going to see her."

The doctor smiled, happy to see her newfound strength.

"Please do. I'll leave her in your care." He nodded to her and walked away.

Nanoha turned to face the door, took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Now that the stage is set. The next chapter will begin the story. Also a big hand to MarroTekatsu for betaing.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you MarroTekatsu for getting this out so fast.

Let the comedy begin!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chp. 2 powerless against you

A white bandage was wrapped around Fate's head, her eyes gazing out the window at a blue sky that reminded her of a beloved pair of eyes of the same color.

Click. The door slid shut gently, grabbing the blonde's attention.

Nanoha walked toward the bed, red eyes following her every movement.

Taking a seat beside the bed, Nanoha noticed a bag with urine hanging on the side of the bed. She frowned, but as she lifted her head her bright smile was in place.

"Hi Fate!" she said brightly. Keen red eyes gazed at her.

"You're sad," the soft voice said, articulating the words like a child.

Nanoha still kept her bright smile.

"Why do you think that?" she said in false cheer. Fate pointed to her face.

"Eyes awre sad." She brought down her hand to rest beside her.

_Just this once. Let me, one time only. _Nanoha leaned over the bed. Her arms wrapped around a surprised Fate as she sobbed.

Clumsily, Fate wrapped an arm around Nanoha while the other shakily went to rub Nanoha's head.

"Don' cwrie Na-Na," Fate scrunched up her face unable to say her friend's name. "Nonoha," she said brightly, proud with her accomplishment.

Hearing her name being butchered, she felt even worse but it was time to stop crying. She forced a chuckle from her throat and rubbed her face.

Fate smiled happily that Nanoha no longer cried.

Nanoha pulled back, her face near Fate's smiling one.

"Na-no-ha," she said slowly, articulating each syllable. Fate stared at her and tried again.

"Na-na-ha." Nanoha giggled, and shook her head no.

"Na-no-ha."

"Na… Na…" Fate's forehead wrinkled as she tried really hard to say the name right. "Nan…no….ha" Nanoha smiled happy. She got it.

Fate brightened and said the name again quicker.

"Nonoha."

Nanoha sighed, sitting back on the chair.

Fate looked at her curiously. "Nonoha?"

She looked up.

"Yes Fate?"

As Fate giggled happily, Nanoha gazed on curiously.

"Nonoha." Fate said again.

"Yes," Nanoha said to Fate's delight, who began clapping her hands clumsily while singing.

"Nonoha… Nonoha… Nonoha..."

She stopped when the door opened. The doctor from earlier came in with a clipboard in hand. He was happy to see the delight on Fate's face and the gentle smile on Nanoha's.

"Hello Fate."

Fate looked up at the doctor curiously.

"Hewwo."

"How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"Good."

The doctor nodded his head while writing. He then walked over to the bed, Fate following his movements.

"Okay, can you be a good girl for me?" He asked, taking out a light from his pocket.

Fate nodded her head enthusiastically while Nanoha sat watching over her.

"Good. Stay still when I shine this light." He clicked a pen-like device and light shone. "Okay?"

"Okay."

As promised, Fate didn't move while the doctor shone the light into her eyes, the pupils dilating. The doctor clicked off the pen and wrote on his clipboard.

Nanoha grasped Fate's hand, making her look at her.

"Good girl Fate," she said with a smile while rubbing her hand. Fate smiled brightly happy from the praise.

"One more thing and then you're free." The doctor's voice grabbed Fate's attention. He put up a finger, making Fate look at it before gazing back on his face, "Follow my finger okay?"

Fate nodded, and looked back to the finger, her eyes following it as the doctor moved it side to side, up and then down.

"Very good," he said, writing down the results. Finished, he looked at Nanoha, who patiently waited for his conclusion.

"I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. If all's well she can leave tomorrow."

"Okay. But, I'm staying with her." Her voice broached no argument. The doctor nodded.

"Very well. I'll have the nurse get you some blankets and a pillow."

"Thank you," Nanoha said gratefully before the doctor left them alone. She watched the door close.

"You awre saywing (staying)?"

Nanoha shifted her gaze to a beautiful face.

"Yes I am." She looked almost self-conscious. "Do you mind?"

Fate shook her head cutely, wisps of hair going into her eye. Nanoha's gentle hand moved them away.

"No. I wove you," Fate said cutely.

Nanoha's face gentled. "I love you too Fate."

Fate giggled, outstretched arms shaking. Getting the message, Nanoha stood up and gave her a hug, Fate's warm arms wrapping around her. Nanoha smiled contently remembering the many times Fate held her the same way, warm and protected.

Knock. Knock.

They let go and Nanoha went to open the door. The nurse stood with a rolling machine and a set of blankets and pillow. She handed the blankets and pillow to Nanoha, who set them aside on the chair while the nurse rolled the machine beside the bed. Taking out a white plastic thin tube with a black cord attached to the machine, the nurse talked to Fate.

"I'm going to check your temperature okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you open your mouth?" Fate did.

"Aaahh."

The nurse placed the tube under Fate's tongue.

"Close your mouth," she instructed. Fate did.

Within a couple of seconds, the machine beeped, giving the nurse a readout which she marked on Fate's chart.

She checked Fate's IV and the solution's drainage, finding everything to be in order. Moving on to the next test, she showed Fate a small clip.

"I'm going to put this on your finger okay?"

Fate lifted her finger, and the clip went on.

The nurse then took out the sphygmomanometer and placed it around Fate's bicep. She hit a button on the machine, making the sphygmomanometer fill with air. When the machine beeped, the air started to drain and the nurse got a blood pressure reading.

The clip and sphygmomanometer were removed from Fate, and placed away.

"Feeling any pain?" The nurse asked Fate, who shook her head no. The nurse wrote all her results and smiled up at Fate.

"Alright, you're done." She rolled the machine and left the room.

************

**Middle of the Night**

"Wah! Ehhe ehhe ehhe!" Sniffle.

Nanoha jerked awake, her sleep interrupted by screams and wails. Removing the blanket, she stood up over Fate, her form battling against a twisting and turning blanket.

"Fate? Are you okay?"

Fate stopped wailing, quiet tears running down her face as she sniffled.

"Aw!" Nanoha cooed, "What's wrong baby?" Her hand stroked Fate's head, who leaned into the touch.

Fate pouted, "Suck!" She whined. Nanoha giggled.

"Do you mean stuck?"

Fate nodded and giggled as Nanoha rubbed noses with her.

"I'll fix that," Nanoha said backing away a bit.

Somehow, the blanket became twisted around Fate's neck, covered half of her body, and wrapped around her left leg. While Nanoha worked on detangling Fate, two mounds bobbed above her. Intrigued, Fate lifted her free hand and squeezed one.

Surprised, Nanoha squawked, "Oh!" She looked down at Fate's delightful face.

"Squishie! Squishie! (Squishy)" she sang, her hand repeatedly squeezing Nanoha's breast, her newfound toy.

"Fate!" she yelled, red faced.

Fate stopped, immediately bringing down her hand. Her eyes began to tear, her lips trembled, and then she cried.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Nanoha looked guilty for yelling. She didn't mean to scold her; Fate's unexpected attack merely surprised her, so much so that… well, you already know.

"Oh, don't cry. I'm sorry Fate. It's just that… you surprised me," Nanoha tried soothing her. But-

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

It didn't work.

"Aw, come on. Smile!" Nanoha made a silly face to get her to laugh.

For a moment, the crying stopped.

_Alright I did it! _Nanoha thought, happy with herself.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

_AAHHH! What should I do? _She tugged on her hair in frustration. Ding, the light bulb went on. "Fate dear," she said softly.

The cries lessened in volume as Fate gazed at her curiously, tears rolling.

"Do you want to play a game?" Nanoha said in a high-pitched voice, making it sound interesting.

The crying stopped. Fate nodded her head.

"Okay! How about we play um," her mind raced through ideas, "the quiet game."

Fate pouted.

"No!" she whined. "Want squishie."

Her face reddened. _And here I thought it was me, _she thought humorlessly. "How about a story?" she offered hopefully.

Fate scrunched her face as she thought, _I want squishy. No story. No squishy._

Nanoha looked at her worriedly.

Fate finally decided "Squishie! I want squishie! Wah! Gimme squishie! Wah!"

_I can't take it anymore! _Nanoha lowered the hands covering her ears. "Alright! Already! You win! I'll give you squishy."

Fate stopped crying and yelling, her face brightening.

_Ah! Peace and quiet. _She then saw a hopeful Fate with her arms raised, and her face grew rosy. She cleared her throat, and put up a finger.

"One moment." She turned her back, rolled the second bed against Fate's, pulled down the railing on each bed, and effectively made a bed big enough for two.

As Nanoha lay down beside Fate, red eyes gazed at her seriously.

"Squishie."

She would have laughed at the cute expression Fate made, but didn't; too embarrassed.

"Hmm, you can have squishy." she said, completely resigned to her Fate, in both senses of the word.

A gentle squeeze and Nanoha closed her eyes tightly, desperately fighting back a moan.

"Squishie!" Fate said happily squeezing a couple more times.

Unable to hold it, the moan finally escaped, and Nanoha turned all the more redder from embarrassment.

Fate's ears perked up when she heard the sound. She curiously glanced at Nanoha, whose mouth was parted, breathing in, and a noticeable blush on her face. Squeeze. Moan.

_Not fair. This is not fair, _Nanoha lamented. _I can't even do anything back, _She mentally pouted. In her mind, if she did anything to Fate it would be like an adult doing it with a kid. Yuck! The mere thought sent shivers down her spine, and completely ruined the mood. That is until her tormentor started again.

Squeeze. Moan. Giggle.

_Did she just giggle? _Nanoha turned her head, her eyes seeing a cheerful expression.

Not only did 'squishie' feel nice to Fate, but she now got a very cute reaction from the person beside her. Squeeze. Moan. Giggle. Squeeze. Moan. Giggle. Squeeze. Moan. Giggle.

It would be a very long night for a poor Nanoha and very happy Fate.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3. And so Reason dies

Stopped at a red light, Nanoha gingerly rubbed her sore chest. Fate had done quite a number on her yesterday night._I don't think I could ever go through that again. _She looked at the passenger seat that currently held a peaceful Fate, whose eyes jumped around gazing at all the sights out the window. Nanoha smiled. It was cute to see Fate acting as a child, but at the same time she missed the more mature Fate. Sigh. The green light flashed, and she was off again.

"Master?"A red jewel around Nanoha's neck blinked with each spoken syllable.

"Hmm?" Nanoha paid attention to the road.

"Incoming call from Hayate."

"Put her through."

A holographic screen came into existence between Nanoha and Fate.

"Hiatea!" Fate squealed at the familiar face in the screen.

"Hi Fate. How are you feeling?" Hayate said brightly, despite Fate blundering her name.

"Good. I'm going home," she said in child speak.

"That's great! I'm sure you and Nanoha are happy to be home."

"Ehn!" Fate nodded her head enthusiastically.

"So what is it Hayate?" Nanoha said, while steering the car.

"Right. You and obviously Fate are, from now, on leave of absence until Fate heals."

"What?! But, the forwards…" Hayate cut her off.

"Are going to be handled by Vita and Signum. Right now Fate needs you most. So, until she feels better, I don't want to see your behind on the training field. Got that?!" she said with a smile, taking out the sting from her words.

"Yes! Commander Hayate." Nanoha saluted playfully.

"That's better," Hayate said before the screen blinked out and Nanoha made it home.

______________

"NO!" A partially naked Fate clumsily ran from Nanoha.

"You need a bath!" Nanoha said, catching her around the waist. Fate struggled weakly, her current strength no match for Nanoha.

"No! I don wanna! I don wanna!" she complained while being dragged back to the bathroom.

"Why not? Don't you like being clean?" Nanoha asked, kicking the door closed behind her.

"Soap hurts," Fate pouted, arms crossed over her bare and ample chest.

Blockading the door from another escape attempt and kneeling in front of her, Nanoha unbuttoned Fate's skirt. "Don't worry. It won't hurt when I do it," Nanoha said soothingly while unzipping.

"Reawy?" Fate asked, her arms coming down to her sides.

Nanoha gazed up at her, her eyes gentle.

"Really." Fate looked happy, and stood obediently until Nanoha fully undressed her.

Standing up, Nanoha turned the faucet. Water cascaded down from the shower head. Placing her arm in the raining water, she adjusted the temperature until it felt pleasantly warm. "Okay. Come in Fate."

Fate walked into the shower, and let the water rain down her body, her long hair darkening from soaking up water.

Nanoha openly stared at the beautiful creature before her. Blue eyes roaming down a sexy, supple body, dripping wet. Her hand unconsciously came up to slap her face, knocking some sense into herself. _I needed that. _Her head in gear she grabbed the shampoo, and poured a palm sized amount into her hand. She turned the shower head away from Fate so the water dripped down the tile wall, and she gently held Fate's long hair running her hands through it, smearing it with shampoo. "Fate please sit down." She couldn't quite reach the top of the tall blonde's head.

Eyes closed, Fate sat on the little stool enjoying the sensation of Nanoha's hands gently rubbing her scalp.

"Okay now close your eyes." Nanoha turned the shower head back, and the water rained down on Fate washing away the shampoo. Nanoha ran her hand through Fate's hair making sure it was all out. Satisfied, she pointed the shower head to the wall again, and grabbed the conditioner putting it through Fate's hair and letting it sit. Moving her hair to her front, Nanoha grabbed soap, lathered up her hands, and gently ran it down and around Fate's back. _So soft. _She lost herself in the motion, and Fate didn't mind at all. She rather enjoyed the tingles coming from Nanoha's hands.

Shaking her head, she moved her hands across Fate's arms, and then came to the front, washing her belly, which made Fate giggle because it was ticklish. Nanoha's hands stopped right before touching Fate's breasts. _Make it platonic. Platonic. Platonic. Platonic. _Saying the mantra over and over in her head till she felt she could do it without a doubt. Confident, she placed her hand on Fate's breast and froze. She glanced at Fate's face, which was completely relaxed. _Phew! _Her hand ran down and around her breast. _T__hey feel nice._Her face heated up, and while she worried about that. Fate suddenly moaned.

Nanoha's blue eyes glanced at Fate's pleasurable face, wondering what just happened. Glancing down at Fate's chest, she found the culprit. Her not so obedient hands had unconsciously pinched Fate's perked nipples, instead of platonically caressing them. _AH! They… I…. She. _Nanoha's bangs covered her eyes. _I'm such a pervert!_

"_You need to be flogged. Flogged I tell you. For taking advantage of the situation." _Her reason scolded.

And Nanoha shrank from it and its powerful whip of justice.

"Nonoha?"

The soft voice of an angel shined down on her, banishing her protesting reason to the darkness where its cries could no longer be heard. Blue eyes lifted.

"Hmm?"

"Again!" Fate said happily, giving a smile brighter than her starlight beaker.

"_Too… powerful… dying" _the hand of reason fell to the ground, and so Nanoha's reason had died in the face of an angel, whose smile would now be known as Reason Killer.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Again! Do it again!" Fate continued in delight.

"I'm sorry. Do what again?" She couldn't understand.

"Nice-nice."

"Nice-nice?" she mimicked. Fate nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ehn! Nice-nice feel good!"

"Nice-nice feel... OH!" Nanoha finally understood what Fate meant and the blood had rushed to her face so much that a small trickle ran from her nose. Wiping the blood away with her sleeve, she looked at Fate. "I'll do nice-nice another time. We need to hurry so you don't catch a cold."

Deciding her breasts were more than thoroughly clean, her hands resumed motion, going down long legs, staying completely clear from her privates.

"Close your eyes." Fate did, allowing Nanoha to wash her face. Nanoha then turned the faucet to wash all the soap away.

Now only one but the most deadly obstacle stood in Nanoha's way: a cute blond haired triangle and butt. And with Reason in the realm of the dead, bless its noble soul, who knows what unrestrained beast could be lurking around Nanoha's mind.

The innocent maiden waits and soon finds her lover's touch stroking hot flesh with a soapy hand.

_I am so screwed! So Screwed! So screwed! _Nanoha cried, twin waterfalls gushing from her eyes while trying her best to restrain the raving beast on her own without the help of her good but now deceased friend Reason.

_______________

Fate had somehow made it passed her shower escapade with her virtue in tack, and now slept peacefully. Her still fragile mind tired from all the day's events.

Meanwhile, an utterly exhausted Nanoha, who fought the good battle and just barely won, although not without sustaining many wounds and bruises from her valiant effort at subduing the beast, cuddled beside Fate until she fell into a well-deserved sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I had an absolute blast writing this.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4 Beware of Hayate

"I tell you Hayate, it was the most horrifying experience of my life. I was this," Nanoha's index finger had about a millimeter of space from her thumb "close. This close to doing unspeakable things." Her hand fell lifelessly.

Hayate's expression didn't make things better, her lips grinned manically while her fingers rolled the end of a nonexistent mustache. "Hmm I wish I had a camera built in."

"Hayate!" Nanoha yelled, mortified.

"What?! I'm sure you both made lovely expressions and I missed it," Hayate pouted.

"You're… You're…" Nanoha couldn't come up with a good comeback.

"Hmm Nanoha. Fate got your tongue," Hayate started cracking up, from her joke and Nanoha's tomato face.

The sound of laughter stopped as the screen blinked out of existence due to Nanoha's annoyance. _She's absolutely shameless. _She sat fuming on the living room couch. Her rant was cut short when she heard clumsy footfalls getting closer.

"Nonoha," Fate whined. Her feet stumbled and she began to fall.

Groan.

To stop her fall, Fate's hands had latched onto Nanoha's breasts, her weight pressing down on them.

"Squishie!" she cried joyfully, completely forgetting why she called Nanoha.

GGRRRooowwwllll. The sound rumbled very close to Nanoha's ears. Blue eyes gazed at Fate, who continued playing with her breasts ignoring the sound.

"Fate," Nanoha moaned.

"Squishie, Squishie, Squishie, Squish…" she sang while she played.

"Fate!" Nanoha said her name louder, in a husky tone, while using every ounce of strength she had to control her own twitching hands that desperately wanted to return the favor.

Fate stopped singing and playing.

Nanoha breathed out in relief, her hands stopped twitching, and her lips turned up into a gentle smile for Fate, while in her head she thought, _I'm going to go crazy!_

Curious red eyes gazed at Nanoha's most innocent and gently smiling face.

"Ehn!"

"Let's go eat," she said softly and, as if to drive home Nanoha's point, Fate's stomach growled again.

"Okay!" Fate pushed herself up, using Nanoha's chest as leverage making her whimper in both pleasure and pain.

"Wet's go! Wet's go!" she said, smiling down at Nanoha who rubbed her chest gingerly.

_______________________________

While they walked to the cafeteria, Nanoha held Fate's hand so she wouldn't run off. Although there were no such attempts, Fate obediently walked beside Nanoha swinging their held hands gleefully, a bright smile on her face.

The other personnel from Riot force 6 awed and cooed at the cute display between them.

One girl sighed dreamily, "Ah! I want that too! It's so cute!"

Her friend beside her glimpsed at the cute couple holding hands and merely nodded at her friend, returning back to her book.

Meanwhile, another girl hit the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Why can't you be like that?!" She pointed to a merry Fate and Nanoha passing by.

The boy rubbed his aching shoulder; although she was a girl, she was rather strong. He glanced in the direction his girlfriend pointed to, seeing a rather handsomely kept man walking like a girl and almost fainted.

"You want me to act like a sissy?!"

Feeling utterly irritated, the girl slapped him across the face.

"You don't even love me?!" she cried before running away from him, her eyes moistening.

The boy extended his hand while the other rubbed his cheek.

"Wait! Don't run baby! I can change!" he yelled while running after her.

Back to the former girl.

"What do you think that was about?" She was referring to the yelling boyfriend.

"Sah," her friend said apathetically, turning a page in the book she was reading.

__________________

Nanoha held two trays of food in her hands, leaving Fate free to do as she pleased. She decided to loop her arm around Nanoha's, hugging it tightly while she walked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey, over here!"

Nanoha was able to pinpoint the direction of the voice despite the loud din in the cafeteria. She spotted Hayate waving them over. Her cheeks puffed in annoyance in remembrance of their earlier conversation, and she stepped in the opposite direction. She wanted nothing to do with Hayate. Unfortunately, the same was not true for Fate, for she moved toward Hayate, forcing Nanoha to go along with her or have their food spilled across the floor.

When they reached the table, they saw Hayate sitting with Signum.

"Seegnum! Hiatea!" Fate greeted happily.

In her heart, Signum felt a pinprick of sorrow but her voice gave no indication.

"Hello Testarossa. Nanoha," she said in her usual way.

"Hi," Hayate said to the both of them.

"Hello Signum, I hope you're doing well. How are the forwards?" Nanoha said pleasantly while completely ignoring Hayate.

"They're fine. Vita's training with them now."

Nanoha nodded and sat with Fate across from Hayate and Signum.

Not hearing any greeting, Hayate spoke up "Okay. What did I do?"

"Here you go, sweety," Nanoha said sweetly, giving Fate a fork after she finished slicing her chicken.

Now Hayate knew for sure something was wrong.

"All right out with it Nanoha."

Nanoha glanced at her, blue eyes as cold as steel.

"Figure it out yourself." She then took a bite to eat.

"Bbbrrrr! I think I just felt the Artic Wind," Hayate said while playfully rubbing her shivering shoulders.

Clank.

Nanoha glanced beside her.

A shaking fork came down, and missed the target. Not discouraged, Fate tried again her face a picture of concentration with the tip of her tongue sticking out the corner of her lips as she tried again.

Clank. She hit the plate.

She tried again with the same results.

Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.

With each clank, Nanoha's heart panged in grief and she wasn't the only one. The others at the table didn't feel any better.

Nanoha finally grasped Fate's shaking hand, making her stop.

Teary red eyes looked at her.

"I can do it. I'm a big gwhirl (girl). I can do it," she repeated stubbornly in that baby voice.

Nanoha herself almost started crying. She brought her hands to Fate's cheeks holding her face gently, as her thumbs ran under Fate's eyes swiping away the tears. "I know you can. But let me do it for now, okay?"

Suddenly, a chair rumbled back, and Signum stood up. "Excuse me," she said before walking off.

Hayate, knowing her children well, also stood up.

"I'll go talk to her."

Nanoha nodded.

Before she left, Hayate turned to Fate.

"Don't worry, your still a big girl but let Nanoha feed you. It will make Nanoha happy. You want her to be happy right?"

The tears stopped, and sad eyes brightened.

"Ehn!"

In her child-like mind, well even in her adult mind, Nanoha was her world and she would do anything to make her Nanoha happy. Such a feeling could never be changed, even if the world would be coming to an end or you get hit in the head and start acting like three-year-old.

"Good girl." Hayate then whispered something in Fate's ear.

Fate shook her head. Then said, "Reawey?"

Nanoha looked at them wondering what Hayate was saying.

Hayate whispered back making Fate break into a wide grin, her face full of exuberance.

"Well have fun you two," Hayate said smiling innocently, although her eyes held a devilish twinkle, before she ran after Signum, Nanoha staring after her.

"Aaahhh!" A happy Fate held her mouth open bringing Nanoha's attention back onto her.

_Whatever. As long as she's happy. _Nanoha threw curiosity to the wind, blue eyes shining with soft warmth for the red-eyed girl in front of her.

"Here you go." She placed the food in Fate's mouth, which she chomped down and chewed in gusto.

Nanoha giggled at her enthusiasm, feeling better now that Fate was happy.

She alternated between feeding herself and Fate until they were both done.

__________________________________

"Signum! Wait up!"

The pink-haired knight turned and waited for her running mistress.

After having a breather, Hayate glanced up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said stoically.

"Then why did you leave so quickly?" Hayate had an idea but wanted to make sure.

Seeing Hayate's unrelenting, concerned stare, Signum caved.

"I couldn't see her that way anymore," she said, turning her head away from Hayate in embarrassment.

Hayate waited patiently for her to continue.

She did while talking to thin air, "She's a strong person. My equal. And to see her, not even able to feed herself-" She paused, unable to voice it.

"It hurts," Hayate continued for her.

Signum finally turned to her, "Yes."

"But look on the bright side. She's still strong."

Signum looked at her curiously, her eyes asking what-do-you-mean.

Hayate continued, "You see, she didn't give up. No matter how many times, she kept on attacking that plate without giving up."

Signum smirked, "Yes. That is just like Testarossa."

She felt much better now. Talking with her mistress wasn't so bad after all.

"We still have some time. So, let's go back to our room." Hayate grabbed Signum's hand and started walking. "I have this really great costume of a warrior stripper I just finished and I can't wait to see you in it."

Right now, she really wanted to, but couldn't and would never run away from her most eccentric mistress. Her noble warrior's pride wouldn't let her and that same chivalry is what made her feel even more embarrassed to wear such a revealing and most definitely unsuitable-for-battle costume.

"Whip it! Whip it strong! Signum!" Hayate commanded while filming Signum in a black two-piece dominatrix outfit which made her robust chest even more prominent.

If she weren't so stoic, Signum would definitely be crying. Her muscles rippled and the whip cracked in the air.

"Zafira, I don't hear any howling!" Hayate complained, zooming in on a bound and bare-chested human Zafira, who, up until a few moments ago, was enjoying his daily nap when his mistress wrenched him into the creation of her newest short film.

Well, it was more like, "Zafira, your playing a masochist human. Go change."

And his reply was of course, "yes mistress," before slinking away to change.

"AWOO!" Zafira howled for his mistress.

The whip cracked again.

"Stronger Signum! I want to hear the LOUD crack of a whip!"

CRACK!

"AWOO!"

Chivalry in the case of Signum and Zafira was a double-edged sword.

_________________________________

While Signum and Zafira obeyed Hayate's every whim, Nanoha and Fate enjoyed some quality bonding.

Fate sat cross-legged on their bed, Nanoha behind her brushing her hair. Her scalp tingled from the moving strands of hair, her eyes fighting to stay open as she felt herself being lulled to sleep by Nanoha's gentle brushing.

A blanket of gold hair shined in the light, not a single knot remained by the time Nanoha finished brushing. Nimble fingers parted Fate's hair into three sections, and began twisting each section from root to ends forming a perfect braid.

"Done." Nanoha sat, admiring her work.

Fate turned to Nanoha, rubbing her eyes as she yawned sleepily, "Than you."

"Your welcome. Come rest a bit." Nanoha patted the spot beside her.

"Not tiewered (tired)," Fate protested while another yawn broke loose.

Nanoha covered her giggles with her hand, "Okay, you're not."

She stretched her arms as if she were sleepy, "Mmm, but I sure am tired." She sighed while looking at Fate sadly, "But I can't fall asleep when I'm alone. I guess I'll just-"

"Wait! Nonoha," Fate leaned forward, serious red eyes gazing into amused blue. "I will hewp Nonoha sweep."

Nanoha fought to keep her smile off her face.

"You will? But Fate's not tired, I can't ask-"

Fate grasped Nanoha's hand and looked at her seriously, "I will hewp Nonoha sweep."

_She's so cute! _She really felt like pinching Fate's cheeks, but restrained herself.

"Well, if you really want to." She made it sound like it was too much trouble.

Fate nodded enthusiastically, "I do. I do."

Nanoha smiled brightly, making Fate mirror her.

They laid back on the bed, Fate hugging Nanoha around her stomach while her head lay between Fate's beloved 'squishie' and Nanoha's arm, which hugged Fate.

A few seconds pass.

"Is Nonoha asweep?"

"No."

A few seconds later.

"Is Nonoha asweep?"

"No."

A few more.

"Is Nonoha asweep?"

Nanoha sighed.

"Fate you need to be quiet. I can't sleep if you keep talking every few seconds."

"Sowwy"

"That's okay. Now rest."

"Okay."

Seconds ticked by and Fate started to squirm, and squirm, and squirm.

Nanoha felt the squirming and thought- _Did I judge wrong. She was pretty much asleep after I finished braiding her hair, and now she's suddenly energetic. _Nanoha discarded that thought since the doctor did say Fate needed plenty of rest to heal from her head injury and Fate did take a lot of naps during the day.

Squirm.

"Fate are you comfortable?"

Fate stopped fidgeting and nodded her head.

"Yes. Nonoha is vewe comfoottoebow (very comfortable)."

Feeling that Fate had indeed settled down she didn't think about it anymore.

A minute passes.

"Is Nonoha asweep?"

Nanoha sighed.

"No." _And I don't think you're tired anymore either. _She sighed again. _Her mood swings are worse than when she has her period. I can't keep up! _Her eyes blinked open. It suddenly felt drafty, lifting up her head she found out why.

"Fate what are you doing?"

Adorable, yet beautiful red gems gazed at her innocently, "I'm therwisty." Fate then turned her attention back onto Nanoha's shirt. She smiled brightly after finally exposing her treasure.

Nanoha meanwhile was utterly confused, "Then why are yo-oh!-Wait! Fate!"

Innocent eyes curiously looked at her while a hand held a tilted white bra cup; a pink nipple perked up to the sudden change in temperature.

Nanoha laid on her elbows, her breast dangling on top of a skewed bra cup. She tried fixing it but Fate wouldn't let go.

"Fate?"

Now annoyed red eyes gazed into blue.

"I wan to drwink Nonoha's wove-wove miwk."

"Huh?" Of course Nanoha was puzzled what Fate said made no sense, after all she had no milk on her.

Petulantly Fate continued, "Hiatea said touch Nonoha hewere," She poked Nanoha's breast, "and Nonoha make wove-wove miwk. I wan to drwink Nonoha's wove-wove miwk."

While the gears in Nanoha's mind spun on overdrive trying to figure out what Fate said, Fate took her silence as, 'okay. No problem. You can do whatever you want.' So, being that she was a happy camper with a lately one-track mind, Fate's mouth targeted a vulnerable perked nipple ready for the taking.

The gears stopped as if a monkey wrench was thrown into one of the cogs and then of course disassembled. Well more like blew up as a new and frankly wonderfully pleasurable wet and pulling sensation tingled its way up to Nanoha's fried brain.

And on complete instinct without it having anything to do with herself or so Nanoha wanted to think, she moaned throatily and hands, which had minds of their own, slinked their way onto Fate's silky and soft hair, pulling her head closer to her bosom.

_Ah! That feels good_.

Fate gently sucked like a newborn nursing on their mother's breast, only Nanoha's had no warm liquid to give, and while Fate did indeed want to drink Nanoha's 'wove-wove miwk' she faintly didn't have the slightest idea what that was. All she knew was she wanted to drink Nanoha's love and in her earlier whispered conversation with Hayate, which went like this:

Hayate whispered into Fate's ear, "You know what would make Nanoha really happy?"

Fate shook her head. Hayate continued, smiling deviously, "If you suck on Nanoha's breast, she'll be so happy she'll make love-love milk just for you to drink."

Fate's eyes brightened, "Reawy?"

Hayate's eyes twinkled while she tried really hard to stop the laughter stuck in her throat just waiting to burst. _Oh this is so great!_

"Yes really," she whispered back.

So, gullible Fate continued sucking vigorously, yet gently, playing Nanoha like a violin to get that elusive love milk that seemed to be very stubborn to come out. Fate was just as stubborn, even more so, and wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted, much to Nanoha's pleasure, who was currently in la-la land.

Nanoha's face flushed, blue eyes shaded deeper. Delving deeper into what is commonly called "the windows to one's soul" a spark of something warm swirled in oceanic depths; a feeling that Nanoha was most certainly experiencing that could only be called love. Now, while Nanoha most certainly did love what Fate was doing, more so because it was Fate, the last strands of self-restraint were slowly but surely being frayed by each swirl of Fate's tongue.

Nanoha bit her arm, desperately trying to wake herself up from her Fate induced haze. It worked for a brief moment, but it was enough.

"Fa-Fa-Fa-te… Stah…" She had trouble thinking coherently enough to produce the necessary syllables to get her message across and her dear Fate was to intent on drinking Nanoha's love to pay attention to her grabbled words, although she did notice some rather interesting sounds that Nanoha made.

Seeing words were of no use, Nanoha with difficulty grabbed the headboard, the wood cracking under the pressure of her attempted self-restraint.

An hour later.

Stiff fingers pried themselves from the headboard. The sensations had stopped a while ago but Nanoha, slowly coming out of her meditation, had only just registered it. She had unconsciously placed herself in it as a last ditch effort to protect her beloved Fate. It turns out that the chaos of her mind and the pleasurable sensations Fate produced went hand in hand with love. So while she fell into the urge to reciprocate the wonders of the body, she had also fallen into her love for Fate and within that love Nanoha's true self, the one that would never ever do anything to harm her dearly beloved Fate, overpowered her lustful desires.

Bloodshot blue eyes lovingly gazed at Fate's relaxed and angelic face, her mouth still attached to Nanoha's breast. While trying to get Nanoha's milk, the sucking action soothed and lulled her to sleep. Nanoha softly ran her hand over Fate's cheek before removing her breast, the tissue engorged and wet from over-stimulation.

Now free, there was only one more thing to do. Take care of the cause of her misery.

Nanoha smiled evilly, the blood in her eyes making her look even scarier as she thumbed Raising Heart.

"Hayate" she croaked.

_____________

In her office, Hayate sneezed.

Rein flew over to her checking her forehead for fear.

"No. You're not sick."

Hayate just smiled at her.

"Hmm. Someone must be thinking about me." She looked even happier. _I wonder who it is? Maybe I could get them to dress up for me. _Her eyes twinkled at the prospects.

"Hayate," Rein whined, breaking Hayate out of her fantasies.

"Hmm?"

A stack of paperwork landed on her desk, and she sighed. _I hate paperwork!_

____________________________________________________________________________________

AN:

Explanation on Nanoha's meditation because the way it's written is confusing.

I'm trying to say that even though Nanoha really wants to touch and do things to Fate her love for her over powers those feelings, and in her meditation where she immerses herself in her love for Fate she ends up doing nothing to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5 Never mess with a Devil

A holographic screen appeared in Hayate's office showing a bloodshot Nanoha.

Hayate glanced up from her mountain of paperwork.

"Nanoha," she said brightly. "What can I do for you? Make up, new hair style," looking at her eyes, "eye drops?"

Nanoha gave her a toothy grin, a purple-black flaming aura surrounding her. Hayate shivered feeling a cold sweat. _What got to her?_

"Me. You. Training Field."

Hayate waved her hand around her body in a shooing motion, purple-black tendrils of murderous intent circling around her. She gave Nanoha a nervous smile, "Ah I'm really sorry Nanoha but I can't today. I have mountains of paper work to do." She gestured to the paper in front of her.

"Don't give me excuses. I know you have Rein do them. Since you obviously have time to corrupt young innocent minds, I'll take the time to properly educate you."

Hayate shivered. She didn't like how that sounded at all. In her mind's eye she could see the tomb stone with her name on it. _I'm too young to die! There are so many things left for me to do! Think Hayate, think. How can I- Oh Yeah! _

"Nanoha, as I do recall, you were ordered off the training field until Fate's recovery."

Nanoha smiled wickedly and Hayate shrank into her big chair, hoping it will hide her.

"No," she sang. "As I recall, you said I was off duty. But what's a little sparring between friends? Besides, sitting at a desk all day long, you're letting your skills get rusty. Who better to **whip **you into shape than me."

Hayate gulped hearing the whip part emphasized quite loudly.

"Eh he," she nervously chuckled. "I guess, when you put it that way, I have no choice."

"Whatever made you think that you did?" Nanoha said while grinning scarily, the deadly purple-black aura of doom surrounding her.

Hayate reverently prayed to any divinity for mercy on her poor soul.

"Ten minutes. I'll be waiting," Nanoha sang and the next moment blinked out of existence.

Hayate fell back against her chair, "I am so dead."

________________

Nanoha smiled down at Fate's sleeping form, clutching a pillow.

"Bardiche."

"Ma'am," the male voice greeted her.

"Contact me if you sense Fate waking up."

"Yes Ma'am."

Nanoha softly padded her way to the door and made her way to the training field, the other crew members of Riot Force 6 giving her a wide berth while shivering in fear as the fires from hell passed them by.

________________

Hayate quickly erected a shield, managing to stop relentless pink orbs that disappeared upon impact. An arm whipped the sweat, and was that, it was, blood from her brow. _She's out to kill me! _Hayate thought miserably. Sensing death coming from behind her, she quickly spun around and raised her staff to block another pink beam; however, she wasn't able to avoid a charging Nanoha descending from above.

The pink blast hit her, and Hayate found herself in another crater. Actually, the whole field was riddled with many of them mostly due to Hayate's unwelcome meeting with the ground. A hand, followed by a very beaten Hayate emerged from the crater, Hayate crawling her way out. _My poor back! _She slowly straightened up a hand going to her lower back. Pop. She felt the joints realign themselves and winced at the sound they made. _I'm definitely going to have Shamal check me over._

"Hayate."

_What a dreadful sound. I really don't want to look. _But unfortunately, she had to, and placing a bright smile on her face, effectively hiding her misery from her tormentor, she glanced up at a very smug Nanoha.

"Hayate, I'm very disappointed in you. You let yourself slip."

"He he. No worries Nanoha. I'm perfectly fine," She waved her hand as if nothing was wrong, internally wincing from every movement she made, although you could never tell from her bright smile.

Nanoha grinned too, "Great. Because we have plenty of time to get you caught up."

Hayate blinked, feeling even more miserable.

"Sure, that's great." She felt like throwing up.

Their magic collided again, a light blue beam meeting a pink beam at a dead lock before exploding, the shock waves blowing their hair around. They both flew at high speed till their staffs collided repeatedly.

"Better Hayate," Nanoha smiled, although it didn't look to friendly. Rather, it looked like she was going to eat Hayate alive.

"Hmm thank you," Hayate spoke pleasantly, although her mind went into do-whatever-you-can-to-survive mode. After searching for a plan, she finally found something that could possibly throw Nanoha off, hopefully.

"So how's Fate?" she said conversationally while dodging Nanoha's fist.

Nanoha dark aura turned even darker, making Hayate wince mentally.

"Fine. Actually," Nanoha slammed her staff against Hayate's, making her arms tingle painfully from the jarring pressure. "She had this really crazy idea." She swung the staff, barely missing Hayate's head.

_Maybe my plan isn't so good. _Hayate was really starting to worry for her life. She could see that tomb stone arriving even closer and Nanoha seemed to be bathed in the fires from Hell. _I have no idea how her students survive. _With each passing moment, her respect and sympathy for the poor souls in Nanoha's class grew.

Hayate's hand went up, shielding herself from the pink orb, "Really? What kind of an idea?"

Nanoha grinned sinisterly, "Well, someone told her that if she sucks on my breast she could get love milk." With each word a new pink orb was created and by the end of the sentence all of them simultaneously slammed into Hayate's barrier.

Behind the smoke screen Hayate paled, but by the time it cleared she had a dazzling grin and it looked like she was the sun itself.

Nanoha glanced at her curiously wondering how she could still be smiling brightly after every attack she threw at her. Although, she really had to commend Hayate for being so lively. If it were any other person they would have long ago been unconscious or a crumpled body on the ground crying for their mama. _Good job Hayate for lasting as long as you did. You have really helped me with my frustration. _Her evil grin went into place. _But, now it's time for the finishing touch._

Before she could charge up her final attack, sunshine Hayate flew toward her a light blue blast of energy in front of her. Nanoha dodged the beam and met Hayate's staff head on with her own.

"So I take it you've experienced the joys of motherhood." Hayate banged her staff into Nanoha's, which seemed weaker than before.

Nanoha made the motions to defend herself but she was actually in shock over what Hayate said. The memory of Fate's tenacious suckling came to mind and then her face flushed.

"Aw!" Hayate cooed while brightly swinging her staff, Nanoha barely avoiding her attacks. _Hehe! I finally got you Nanoha! _Little Hayate's fisted the air happily in her mind.

"You look good in red Nanoha. Fate must have done a good job." Hayate giggled at Nanoha's stunned expression while she jovially continued attacking an unbalanced Nanoha.

The shock soon disintegrated in the face of a murderous wrath bubbling up inside her until it culminated in an explosion of magnitude pink proportions.

_____________

Somewhere on Mid-childa a needle recording Mid's air pressure suddenly spiked to terrifying degrees and just as suddenly went down to normal.

"Hey! Berry! Come look at this!" an excited scientist called to his mentor.

An old man emerged from his tent.

"What? You found something Jerry?"

The excited brown haired young scientist nodded and showed Berry the readings, pointing to the spike.

"Look! It's at the top of the chart. This has never happened before in all of Mid's history. Is a disaster approaching? We should call the TSAB too to inform… hey what are you doing?!" Jerry ran to the more experienced scientist.

The old man picked up the machine steadily jotting down Mid's air pressure.

"Stupid piece of junk!" He threw the machine over the cliff side. Whipping his hands from the dust, he walked back to his tent.

"NO!" Jerry fell to his hands and knees and looked down, raging waters crashed against deadly pointed rocks. The machine was gone either smashed up against the rocks or at the bottom of the sea.

_______________

Hayate's fingers twitched, her arms and legs up like a dead bug, her body smoking. '_Rein!' _A pain-filled voice contacted her youngest child.

'_Yes Hayate?_' Rein looked over the paperwork jotting something down every once in and a while.

'_Call Shamal. Tell her I'm die-' _the voice cut off as Rein lost communication with her mistress.

'_Hayate. Hayate!' _Panicked for her mistress' safety, Rein zoomed around the room in circles. '_SHAMAL! SHAMAL!'_

'_What is it Rein?' _a patient Shamal answered although her head was ringing from Rein's voice suddenly yelling in her head.

Rein wept, '_Hay- Hayate is dying!'_

'_I'm on it.' _Shamal dropped everything she was doing and hurriedly left the clinic, more like flew. Tracking her mistress' unique magical signal she found her smoking body in a giant creator on the training field. Rushing to her side, she checked all the vitals and sighed with relief. '_Don't worry Rein. She's only unconscious.'_

Rein cried tears of relief and calmly went back to the mountain of paperwork waiting for her. She sighed. _At least Hayate is all right. _Looking at the paper in front of her, she decided to leave it for her mistress.

Rein flew above someone's head as they opened the door to the clinic. She zoomed her way to Hayate's room. She found her sitting up on the hospital bed grinning like an idiot while her head was bandaged, her right arm in a sling, and left leg in a cast and elevated.

"Rein!" Hayate said brightly.

"Hayate!" Rein flew straight into Hayate's face, and her little body hugged her. She hovered in front of Hayate while whipping away a few tears drops from her eyes, "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

Hayate gave her a bright smile.

"Of course. I am your mistress. I can survive anything anyone throws at me."

"Yes just like a cockroach," a new voice commented.

Hayate nodded.

"Exactly," she said without thinking. "Hey!"

Rein and the newcomer giggled.

Hayate pouted then giggled as well.

"So what did you do to piss off Nanoha?" Vita said.

Hayate shrugged, then winced from the pain in her arm before she smiled again, relieving both Vita and Rein. "Oh, nothing. She didn't like my joke."

Vita raised her eyebrow, not believing it.

"A joke?"

Hayate nodded.

"Yep! If you want to see it. I've got great footage of Nanoha and Fate."

Vita and Rein shook their heads at their mistress and couldn't blame Nanoha at all.

Hayate continued, grinning like an idiot, "I knew one day that camera in their bedroom will come in handy."

Vita and Rein both looked nervous, after all bedroom and camera plus Hayate was not a good combination.

"Um… look at the time, I have students to teach." Vita high tailed it out of there, leaving Rein.

Hayate watched Vita's hurriedly retreating back, then looked to a spluttering Rein.

"Um. Yes, and I… ah…" Rein brightened. "I have paperwork to do." And zipped out just like Vita.

Hayate shrugged, then winced. _I should really stop doing that. _She then looked at a small black chip that glimmered in the florescent light. She whistled a merry tune while placing it into another hand held unit.

In a moment, a 3D holograph of Nanoha and Fate on their bed in full color played. She placed two wireless earplugs in her ear. Holographic Nanoha had her mouth open, and moaned, her face in ecstasy, holographic Fate dutifully attached to her breast. _Nanoha you certainly do make interesting sounds and expressions. _The holographic movie continued playing, Hayate growing happier by the second at the lovely display of female skinship.

"This was so worth getting beat up. All I need now is popcorn."

____________

After exacting her revenge, Nanoha felt serene and at peace like the sun was shining above her.

Opening the door she called, "I'm home."

Silence.

_Hmm. Fate must still be sleeping. _She went into her bedroom to check and found Fate was indeed asleep. In her sleep clutching the pillow, Fate sucked on the pillow point and mumbled, "Wo… miwk."

Nanoha blushed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

THE ZOO

"Two tickets please." Nanoha said to the ticket lady while Fate exuberantly bounced from place to place.

The doctor had told her, "For a quicker recovery it would be good to stimulate her mind. Take her out. Expose her to the world. Anything will do so long as you put a little bit of stress on her."

So, Nanoha had decided to take Fate out to the zoo.

"Nonoha, look there!" Fate pointed to a statue of a shark, "Oo! There! And there! And there!" she pointed out many of the decorative animal pieces to the zoo's entrance.

The ticket lady stared at Fate's weird behavior for an adult.

Nanoha caught the look while paying for the tickets. "She doesn't get out much, and she really loves animals."

Startled, the woman broke eye contact, and placed a kind smile on her face when she looked at Nanoha.

"Oh! Poor thing! Tell her to enjoy herself," she said in a really annoying high-pitched tone as she slid the tickets to Nanoha.

"Hmm. I will" Nanoha smiled pleasantly, her facial muscles twitching in an effort to keep it in place. She didn't at all like the lady's obviously fake sincerity. She grabbed the tickets and quickly turned around her smile turning genuine, her blue eyes softening, as she gazed at Fate's exuberance.

"can we go inside Nonoha?!"

Nanoha nodded and Fate quickly grabbed her hand and darted off, dragging Nanoha along.

_____________

"Nanoha wook there! A snack!" Fate pointed to a coiled snake.

She then zipped to another animal that caught her attention. Laying her hands on the glass, face pressed up close, Fate stared at a chameleon whose eyes were jerkily circling in opposite directions.

"Wook Nonoha! His eyes are funny!" Fate's muffled voice rang against the window.

Nanoha stood beside her and nodded, looking at the chameleon, who slowly lifted its leg then stopped and stood still, its leg bent in the air, its eyes on either side of its head, the only part of its body in motion.

Bored with the chameleon Fate moved onto another animal, Nanoha following close behind her.

They passed by many snakes and lizards when Fate suddenly stopped at a giant looking lizard with bat-like wings. The small sign standing in front of the cage read, 'Snap dragon. An endangered species found in the mountains of Planet Zira. They especially love to eat the giant insects native to its home planet.'

"Nonoha! Nonoha!" Fate called excitedly while looking at the majestic brown and white scaled dragon resting on a plateau. Its giant cage a complete recreation of its natural environment: cool mountain temperature, high altitude air pressure, even weirdly shaped craggily rocks forming the mountainous region.

"Beautiful, isn't it Fate," Nanoha said while staring at the dragon.

Fate nodded then suddenly hugged Nanoha, almost knocking her off her feet. "Nonoha my favorit booty (favorite beauty)."

Nanoha smiled and hugged Fate back, "you are to Fate. My favorite beauty."

Fate pulled back giving Nanoha a cheesy grin, and grabbed her hand before rushing off again. Nanoha stumbled along behind her trying to keep up with Fate's lively running.

____________________

While waiting on line to buy a chero, a tasty cinnamon sugar stick, Nanoha watched Fate leaning on the wall separating her from the pit of wolves. Her blond head turned and she waved. She then cupped her mouth and yelled, "WOOFY! NONOHA!" She pointed to the wolves down below, who were lying down and the cubs playing. The people milling by stared at Fate before going back on their way.

Nanoha waved back and Fate turned back to the wolves leaning precariously over the wall her feet dangling in the air, making Nanoha worry. "Fate don't do that!" she yelled, her voice carrying despite the distance that separated them. Her view of Fate was cut off when a big burly man stood in her way. She tried looking around him, but he was just too big. She was about to tell him to move when the attendant got her attention.

"What would you like?"

Nanoha glanced at him, "Two cheros." She looked back in Fate's direction, happy to see the big man no longer blocking her view. But, she soon began to worry. _Where's Fate?!_ She looked around frantically but couldn't find her. All she saw was a crowd gathering around the wolf pit.

"Two cheros ma'am." The boy presented Nanoha with them.

Nanoha briefly glanced at him "hold that a moment."

She took off to where Fate was suppose to be.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." She pushed her way through the crowd.

"Did you see that! Someone fell into the pit!" a girl said.

"Oh! My god! Someone's in the wolf pit!" a tall boy looking into the pit exclaimed.

Nanoha heard many similar whispers and grew frantic, elbowing and pushing her way to the front. She knew this much: someone fell into the pit and Fate disappeared. She finally made it and her heart jumped. Below her a blond head and not too far away approaching wolves. Without a second thought, Nanoha jumped over the wall. She landed in a crouch and dashed her way to Fate.

The crowd grew larger as others gathered and started chatting about how someone jumped in to rescue the blond.

"Fate!"

The blond head turned toward Nanoha and smiled.

"Nonoha! Wook Woofy!" she pointed to the approaching wolves.

Nanoha hugged Fate, relieved to see she was okay. She quickly moved Fate behind her and faced the snarling wolves. Thumbed Raising Heart she started her activation "set-"

A wolf jumped toward her growling.

Nanoha looked confused as the wolf was suddenly grounded and whining in submission to...

Fate waved her finger in the air at the wolf, "Bad woofy! Bad! You no hurt my Nonoha! Bad! Bad!"

Earlier Fate had picked up a nearby stick and reacted, whapping the wolf's snout and sending him careening to the ground.

The scene was quite comical. Even the audience looked shocked to see one lone girl scolding a wolf, whose head was bent toward the ground tail tucked between his legs in a guilty body posture. The other wolves didn't approach. Their alpha defeated, they looked at Fate wearily.

Fate turned to a shocked Nanoha and smiled brightly. "No worry Nonoha. I protect you." She gave Nonoha a toothy smile very pleased with herself.

The crowd cheered and whistled at the cute scene below them.

Fate hugged Nanoha happily, bringing her out of her shock.

Nanoha smiled, _still the same Fate._

"Raising Heart. Set up."

Within a moment, she was in her white barrier jacket and, with Fate in her arms, flew out of the wolf pit.

The crowd hooted and cheered while Fate waved down at them.

Away from the crowd, Nanoha set foot on the ground her barrier jacket instantly disappearing. But, she didn't let go of Fate, who didn't mind and happily stayed in Nanoha's arms.

Nanoha looked into red eyes. "Don't do that again. You really scared me."

Fate averted her eyes in shame, and nodded her head feeling upset that she made Nanoha worry.

Feeling something soft kiss her cheek, Fate looked into twinkling blue eyes.

Nanoha held a gentle expression, love shinning in her eyes. "I'm really happy you're safe Fate."

Fate nodded and hugged Nanoha close, feeling better that Nanoha wasn't upset anymore.

___________

Nanoha and Fate followed the slow moving crowd out of the whale stadium where a show with killer whales and dolphins took place.

"Nonoha! I wike whales! It fwhy (fly) and then made big spwash (splash)!" Fate clapped her hands in imitation of the whale splashing into the water.

Nanoha nodded and grabbed one of Fate's flaying hands which were recreating the show.

Fate excitedly continued retelling parts of the show she really loved using her remaining hand. Nanoha nodded and commented at the appropriate spots as she listened to Fate ramble on.

"We hope you enjoyed the show. Come feed the whales at Whale Bay." The attendants at the gates repeated as people passed by.

"Can we go Nonoha! Pwease! Pwease!" Pleading red eyes shined down at Nanoha while Fate hugged Nanoha's arm close.

_Soft._ Her arm surrounded by twin cushions distracted Nanoha from Fate's words. Her mind started fantasizing:_ Nanoha's fingers tenderly traced supple covers. She looked up as a soft melodic voice moaned…_

"Nonoha"

_Fantasy Nanoha looked at her lover confused wondering why Fate had moaned Nonoha._

"Nonohaaa" Fate whinnied right into Nanoha's ear.

Startled, the wisps of her fantasy vanished, and she almost sighed.

A bright smile crinkled Nanoha's face as she looked at Fate inquisitively. "Yes Fate?"

Fate was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Nonoha! Can we go?! Pwease! Pwease!"

"Go where?"

"Whale Bay! I wan to feed the whales. Can we go?! PPPwwweeeeaaasssseeee"

Who could say no to such a heartfelt plea? Certainly not Nanoha.

"Sure lets go."

Fate took off. Nanoha's body floated like a balloon, Fate's hand tying her down while the force of her run made Nanoha airborne.

________________

With her feet firmly planted on the ground, Nanoha gave Fate a pack of dead, smelly, fish.

Fate wrinkled her nose at the putrid odor but took the box of fish, and walked with Nanoha to the whale tank where other people were gathering.

They found a spot up front, next to two other guys, who stared at the new beauties in their mists.

Fate leaned over the glass. Nanoha's hand firmly grasped onto her shoulder to prevent a repeat of the wolf incident while her eyes scanned the calm blanket of light-blue water, searching for a black and white colored whale.

Meanwhile, one of the guys right next to Fate stared at two dangling mounds and a cute protruding behind. He absently whipped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Fate suddenly pointed out into the middle of the tank as a rush of water sprinkled up like a fountain. She glanced at Nanoha cheerily. "Wook Nonoha! There's the whale!"

A trainer in the tank blew his whistle and the whale disappeared. The crowd "oh-ed!" as the whale jumped out of the water and landed on its side with a marvelous splash, effectively waterlogging the spectators.

Water droplets dripped down chocolate colored bangs that were now glued onto Nanoha's forehead. Her eyelashes blinked the water away as she apathetically spewed, like a water fountain, the unexpected rush of water from her mouth.

She heard giggling beside her and turned two an equally drenched Fate, whose black silky dress was now clinging onto the curves of a dazzling body. _So beautiful,_ Nanoha thought in a daze.

"Nonoha aw wet!" Fate laughed.

Nanoha blushed at the implication. _Wait, she means the water. The water!_ She yelled at herself.

Beside them, the two guys squirmed at the girls before them whose clinging clothes revealed outlines of the perfect woman. Not to mention Fate's comment, which brought flights of fancy of the adult nature.

Nanoha leaned over cutely and tapped Fate's nose, who went cross-eyed as she stared at the finger. Nanoha giggled at her reaction. "So are you!"

The men, losing all common sense from the hot scene in front of them, burst.

"Will you go out with me?!" They said in unison.

Nanoha and Fate looked at them.

Then the two male friends looked at each other.

"You!" They yelled angrily.

Then pointed to themselves in unison.

"She's going out with me!" they said to together. Then grabbed each other's collars and were ready to punch the each other's lights out.

"Wait!" The black haired one suddenly leaned to his brown haired friend and whispered, "Who are you after?"

His friend whispered back, "the blond. How about you?"

The black haired guy sighed in relief, "brunette."

They looked at each other and nodded then turned to the girls.

*****************

Nanoha and Fate left the men to their fight thinking they were talking to someone else.

"Nonoha! Wook!"

Nanoha turned to Fate, who was pointing to the whale right in front of them.

It blew air from its blowhole right into Fate's face, blowing her bangs back. Nanoha laughed at the scene while she set Raising Heart to take pictures.

Fate smiled down at the whale and extended one hand out touching its super smooth, slick, and cool skin.

"Come touch! Nonoha!" Fate said excitedly while rubbing the mammal.

Nanoha did.

"Wow! It's like smooth rubber," her hand gently rubbed the skin.

"give him a fish Fate" Nanoha looked at Fate's cheery expression while continuing to pet the whale.

"Ehn!" Fate picked up a smelly, forearm-length, fish from the box resting on the stone in front of the glass.

Smelling something yummy hanging above it, the whale opened his large mouth showing two rows of white pointy teeth and a pillow-sized, light-pink, tongue.

Fate dropped the fish in his mouth, which remained open.

"I think he wants more" Nanoha picked up a fish and dropped it in. The whale's mouth continued to remain open.

"You're greedy aren't you?" Nanoha cutely said to the whale, who splashed his head in the water in a nodding motion.

Nanoha and Fate laughed.

Then Fate took the last two remaining fish and held one right in front of Nanoha's face. Her nose scrunched up in distaste and she looked like she was going to gag. Quickly, Nanoha pinched her nose and took the smelly fish from Fate, and together threw it into the whale's waiting mouth. It finally closed and chewed the delicious morsels of fishy goodness. Finished, it blew air from its blowhole, little droplets of water splashing Nanoha and Fate's already wet faces, and swam to the next person for more treats.

They both laughed and Fate waved. "Bye-bye whale!"

"Let's go Fate" Nanoha went to hold Fate's hand.

"ehn!"

They both turned around, and waiting in front of them were the two guys from before, who smiled in a cool fashion.

The black haired guy cleared his throat. "Hmm. Sorry about before. But would you please go out with me?" he suddenly grabbed Nanoha's free hand.

Red eyes pierced into the black haired guy that dared touch **her** Nanoha. He didn't notice and his friend suddenly held Fate's hand, making her avert her stare onto him.

"um…" Nanoha answered the black haired guy. _Let's see, how to let him down gently._

Hopeful green eyes of the black haired guy stared into blue.

His brown haired friend looked into cold, hard, blood red eyes that looked ready to kill him and immediately dropped Fate's hand, thinking better of it. Her look didn't gentle and he slowly backed away from her, able to take a hint.

"Um. Sorry to bother you." He held his hands up in an appeasing manner and pointed behind him "I'll be going." He zipped off leaving his friend and the eyes of death behind him.

Down with one, Fate turned to next bug in front of her. With a cheery expression, she tugged on Nanoha's arm.

"Nonohaaa" she whinned, and smiled triumphantly when blue eyes turned to her.

"Can we go now?" she said cutely.

The black haired buy looked at her curiously wondering what happened to his friend.

"Yes." Nanoha began gently "Let me just…"

She turned to the guy, who interrupted her.

"I won't bother you," He said while giving a polite smile and writing something down on a card. He handed it over to Nanoha. "Here, call me. Okay?" He said with a bright smile.

Nanoha took the card, and nodded politely.

Happy with himself, he glanced over to Fate, who gave him a death glare. He gulpedas he thought, _what's with her? She was as happy as a baby before._

Nanoha turned to Fate, whose expression instantly changed to that innocent, ridiculous happiness.

The guy looked shocked, his mouth almost hanging open at the sudden change of expressions.

"Shall we go?" Nanoha said while looking at a sparkling face radiating innocence.

"Ehn!" Fate cheered, and hugged Nanoha close almost possessively.

Now the guy could have sworn it was possessive just by looking at that innocent looking face with red eyes that stared at him as if he were an annoying fly that needed to be swatted. Nanoha was oblivious to their exchanged and remained happily in Fate's arms.

As they passed him by Fate turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. He understood there and then he will never receive that call, not with that blond around. He shrugged and went to search for his friend; there were plenty of other fish in the sea.

As they walked, Fate snuggled with her Nanoha, who thoroughly enjoyed every precious moment of intimacy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Sorry it took so long. I promise the other chapters will be up much sooner.

Hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

Thwack!

********

**Memory**

Nanoha openly stared.

"Did I do it white (right) Nonoha?" Fate stood in her underwear, her breasts exposed save for one black lacy strap going across, the only cloth covering her nipples. The bra cups behind her back.

_Mmm! I want you!_

With lustful eyes locked on to voluptuous globes of flesh made even more arousing with one, small, tidbit of cloth begging to be freed, Nanoha shook her head.

*******

Thwack!

*******

**Memory**

"Nonoha! Can we have ice queem (cream)?" Sparkly red eyes gazed at Nanoha hopefully.

They sat on a bench overlooking the lake on base an ice cream cone in each of their hands.

"Ah! Cold!"

Surrounding Fate's mouth was a vanilla ice cream goatee and a lump of ice cream on the exposed skin of her chest. Dribbles of the melting lump ran down following soft covers of the slightly exposed cleavage until it disappeared beneath Fate's white blouse.

Nanoha gulped.

Feeling something warm and ticklish, Fate looked down at the brown haired head between her breasts.

"Nonoha?"

Like a deer caught in the head lights Nanoha, her pink tongue ready to lick and hazy blue eyes, gazed up at a curious Fate. She recoiled as if burned.

"Um." She suddenly pulled out a napkin and moved to clean the melting ice cream teasing her, off of Fate's chest.

"Nonoha can wick (lick) me. I taste good wike ice queem." Fate innocently licked her ice cream.

Startled, Nanoha dropped the soiled napkin and bit her lip the pain clearing her head enough to pick a new napkin and clean the rest off the more traditional way.

*********

Thwack!

Small feminine hands repeatedly pounded, ignoring the stinging pain the floor returned.

_I'm NOT an Animal! I'm Not! I'm Not! I'm Not! I don't want to…_

"AARGGHH!"

Hands strongly pounded against the hard floor.

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.

_You're really really really Mean FATE!_

Nanoha breathed heavily and gazed up at her reflection. Unkempt wild brown hair surrounded a flustered face with a faint feral twinkle resting in blue eyes.

On all fours and a little deranged, Nanoha regarded the stranger in the mirror.

"Who are you? Huh?!" Nanoha shook the mirror.

The floor length mirror on wheels spun on its hinge and hit Nanoha in the face sending her crashing to the ground.

Nanoha rubbed her jaw while regarding the mirror that seemed to be laughing at her as it gently swung.

Wild blue eyes stared at the wild looking girl in the mirror.

"You!" Nanoha pointed to the mirror "You're dangerous to Fate!"

Her reflection breathed heavily.

A fist pounded the floor. "Stop doing that! Stop thinking of Fate that way! I won't forgive you!"

The mirror reflected the death glare in Nanoha's eyes that accused her of the same naughty thoughts.

"Don't look at me like that!" Nanoha's hands slithered through her hair as she yanked on the chocolate brown tresses.

"I would never do that to Fate! You hear me!" She yelled in her defense to the unresponsive mirror.

She rolled on the ground unable to handle accusing blue eyes. _I'm not like that. I will never harm Fate. Never, Never, Never, Never. _Poor Nanoha continued rolling back and forth, lost.

______

**Earlier**

"WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Without a second thought, Nanoha barged into the bathroom, looking frantic.

"What's wrong?"

A crying Fate jumped off the toilet and wrapped her arms around Nanoha, who instinctively rubbed soothing circles around Fate's back her eyes gazing at a cute bare bottom. She shook her head.

"Nonoha! I'm… I'm… I'm" Fate cried and sniffled, tears running down her face, "dywing!" She buried her face in Nanoha's shoulder, the blue fabric soaking up Fate's tears.

_Huh?_ "Fate calm down. Calm down." Nanoha spoke softly.

Fate tried to stop crying, but more tears spilled. Eventually, it tapered with Nanoha's help, and teary red eyes gazed into questioning blue.

"What do you mean you're dying?" Nanoha said direct and to the point.

The faucet reopened wetting Fate's cute face all over again but a finger pointed down.

Blue eyes followed the path the finger pointed, briefly passing over a blond haired triangle, making Nanoha's face flush, down long, lushes, legs, to the crumpled clothing around her feet.

_Wait isn't that…_ Nanoha smiled "Fate you're not dying."

"I'm not?" moist eyes looked at her questioningly.

"No you're not"

"But I'm bweeding."

"I know," a finger tapped Fate's nose, "but that's because you're a big girl."

"Big gwhirl's bweed?" Fate looked contemplative, making her even more adorable "Does Nanoha bweed?"

"Yes, I do."

"So I'm fine?"

"Yes"

Nanoha suddenly felt something warm and soft as Fate's arms brought her closer in excitement "Yeahie! I can be with Nonoha!"

_Ah! Fate's chest,_ she thought blissfully.

After a few moments Fate finally let her go, much to Nanoha's dismay. But she soon cheered up upon seeing Fate's state of undress, which made her body temperature rise. _She looks so sexy with only a shirt on._ She pinched her nose stopping an impending nosebleed.

She then noticed the lines of blood on Fate's thighs, slowly dripping down her leg.

Nanoha quickly grabbed some napkins wet them and bent down between Fate's legs.

Fate shivered, feeling something cool and wet between her thighs. Curious red eyes gazed down at a head of brown hair, "Nonoha what are you dowing?"

"Hmm, cleaning" A distracted, innocent, sounding voice replied while a cool wet napkin slowly skittered up Fate's thigh.

Her nose sniffed picking up a strong musky scent coming from a golden treasure not too far away. A bit of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth, which she licked away, as the hand holding a wet napkin slowly climbed higher. The back of her suddenly sensitive hand sensed body heat coming from just above. Warm red liquid slowly dripped out landing on the back of said hand.

***********

**In Nanoha's mind**

Danger! Danger! Alarm bells sounded.

The caged animal roaring and rearing, foaming at the mouth pulled and tugged on its chains.

The link broke. The animal ran free.

**************

Nanoha's hand slowly turned toward the warmth unable to resist a touch.

*************

**In Nanoha's mind**

"Will Power! Will Power! DO SOMETHING QUICK!" A smart looking Nanoha wearing a white lab coat and glasses yelled.

"I'm on it!" A Nanoha looking like Indiana Jones shouted back while running, a whip bouncing against her side.

***********

Before Nanoha's fingers could touch the warm, moist space, beckoning her like a sirens call with its alluring floral scent. Her head smashed into the wall conveniently located beside her. Her hands immediately grasped her forehead. _OW!_ She thought while biting her lip in an effort not to scream out in pain.

***********

**In Nanoha's mind**

"Good job Will Power. We just barely avoided that one," smart looking Nanoha said while gazing at an unconscious tiger.

Will Power smiled proudly, a hand rubbing the tiger's head. "No problem. I've got this one under control."

"Hmm. Let's hope it stays that way. Ever since Reason died she's been much harder to control." A hand slid the glasses up on Smart Nanoha's nose.

"Hmm. But you can't blame her."

Smart Nanoha looked at Will Power questioningly.

"I mean. Fate's just so… um… eatable. And this one's" Will Power pat the tiger's head lovingly, "has too much sexual frustration built up."

Smart Nanoha thought and had to agree.

***********

"Nonoha!" Fate yelled quickly bending down and grasping Nanoha's head forcing hazy blue eyes to gaze up into teary red.

"why did Nonoha hurt hersewf?"

_I worried her._ Nanoha smiled sheepishly, "um… I… ah…"

Fate waited patiently.

Nanoha sighed, "I'm sorry." She had no excuse to give.

Fate suddenly got close, making Nanoha squirm, and kissed Nanoha's forehead, which now supported a nice sized lump. She smiled gently at her, warm red eyes swirling with tenderness. Nanoha's heart raced, her cheeks growing warm as she gazed up at the familiar expression of love Fate, before the injury, had given her so many times before. Their warm breath intermingled as a dazed Nanoha, under Fate's spell, moved closer. She could almost taste Fate's wonderfully parted lips.

________________

**Present**

On the floor, Nanoha lay on her back unseeingly staring at the ceiling her fingers touching her lips. She had almost kissed her. If it weren't for Fate's babyish voice breaking the illusion, she would have.

Sigh.

"Something's wrong with me." Her world became dark as her arm covered her eyes.

"Master's. Alright." A ruby gem blinked as it spoke.

"No, I'm not. Lately, every time I see Fate I just want to…" She trailed off.

"Master loves Fate. It is natural to touch. "

"Not when she thinks and behaves like a 3 year old."

"Fate body is adult."

Nanoha thought about it and became even more upset with herself. _Am I that shallow? Is the extent of my love for her only skin deep?_ Moments of seeing Fate naked, or helping her dress, and other intimate scenes filtered through her head, and each scene caused her more pain because her reaction to all those events were the same. She was aroused and deeply desired to caress Fate in a most unsuitable way.

Raising Heart sensed despair. "Master loves Fate for Fate! Master has shown lots of restraint. Master. Alright."

Nanoha smiled. _That's right I love Fate. Everything about her. The way her eyes twinkle when she's happy. How her eyebrows crease together when she scold's me. Her stubbornness. Her gentle and kind nature. How she always writes her reports the day before it's due, even though I always tell her to write them ahead of time, and she would sweetly smirk and tell me 'I'd rather spend my time with you than writing some boring report_._' _Nanoha's heart grew warm and fuzzy as little tidbits and habits Fate did, even the ones that drove her crazy fluttered through her mind.

Raising Heart broke her trail of warm and loving memories. "Master. Incoming call." The potentially destructive device was most pleased that her benevolent master was in much higher spirits than the previous few seconds.

Nanona removed the arm covering her face and squinted at the sudden bright luminescent light.

She sat up. "Put it through."

A green holographic screen appeared.

A familiar male doctor greeted Nanoha. "It's good to see you. I have Fate's results from her last visit, and I'm pleased to say she's completely healed." He finished smiling.

Nanoha stared. "That doesn't make sense."

The doctor looked at her confused. She should have been elated not skeptical. He shook his head, regaining his professional calm doctor's mask. Two other screens popped up showing an MRI and x-ray of Fate's brain. "Look at the x-ray." A mouse pointer was on an x-ray Nanoha was familiar with because it was Fate's first x-ray of her head. "You can clearly see the fracture in the front of her skull."

Nanoha nodded as she saw the two-inch long, thick, jagged line.

"And here," the mouse pointer was on the newest x-ray, "there is no indication of any fracture. The bone has completely healed. Now if you look at the MRI's you can see that unlike her first exam there are no longer any swellings, bruising, or wounds. Her mental functioning and brain activity are all normal and healthy." He concluded.

Nanoha looked confused, the evidence was right in front of her clearly showing Fate was in perfectly good health. "Then why is she acting like a three year old?"

The doctor scratched his cheek, "there have been cases of people continuing to act as they had during their injury even though they were perfectly fine. I like to call it the dreaming syndrome. You know how you have those nice dreams you never want to wake up from?"

Nanoha nodded.

"It's something like that. Her current life style is carefree, and I'm sure since you've been taking care of her she has enjoyed the constant attention. So because she's happy with the way things are now, she doesn't want to wake up."

"Then how do I wake her up?"

"Stress. A good shock should do the trick, and don't worry too much on how you do it. Her adult self is sitting in the background completely aware of everything going around her. So treat her as you would an adult."

Nanoha nodded then suddenly stared at him surprised. "Wait, she's been aware of herself this whole time?"

"From the time her mind healed she knew on an adult level what was happening around her, but her childish nature was in control."

Nanoha sat and digested the information while she absently said good-bye to the doctor. _That means since the zoo she's been fine. _Nanoha suddenly stood up.

"She's been fine this whole time. And here I am going CRAZY because I don't want to scar her. And she's been FINE!" She breathed heavily controlling her mounting frustration. Her mind called up on the times she had desperately resisted and restrained herself from even daring to touch Fate in that special way lovers do. The most outstanding and repeating memory was the bathroom incident from today.

Her top blew like an erupting Volcano. Nanoha had officially joined the realm of insanity.


	8. Chapter 8

The Beast Roams Free

"Nonoha! Nonoha!" Footsteps clambered up the stairs as Fate continued to shout.

Nanoha stood in the middle of the bedroom when Fate finally reached her.

Happily holding a dazed Nanoha's hands, Fate recited the cause of her newest excitement. "Nonoha! Kiss me!"

As if she were sleeping, Nanoha slowly looked up at Fate's exuberant face.

"You want a kiss?" After finishing kiss, her blue eyes glinted with a faint animalistic light. She placed the tip of her finger under Fate's neck and slowly slid it down, her lips pulled apart like a smiling tiger hunting its prey.

Fate shivered.

"why do you want a kiss?" Nanoha said with gentle innocents. _You're not going to string me along anymore. Prepare yourself Fate._ She stopped her finger right before Fate's breasts parted.

Little goosebumps formed on Fate's arms, but her face still remained the same. Stupidly happy and innocent as a baby.

"On T.V. they said k-k"

Nanoha suddenly pulled Fate's head down and, standing on her tiptoes, their lips softly met for a moment before Nanoha pulled away.

Feeling suddenly cooler, Fate dazedly blinked her eyes open.

"Did you like it?"

Red eyes searched for the warm voice till they finally met blue.

Nanoha, an arms-length away, innocently smiled most pleased to see Fate off balance for once. She slowly moved toward Fate again, red eyes tracking her every movement till they couldn't see her anymore.

Nanoha stood pressed up against Fate's back, her lips close to a cutely shaped ear quickly growing warm as Fate felt each and every moist and warm breath.

"Well. Did. You. Like. It?"

A feral smile graced Nanoha's lips as she felt Fate shiver. In this game of cat and mouse, the mouse was trapped in the cat's paws.

Fate felt tingles slowly travel down her spine as a gentle finger followed the curve of her back.

"Mmm. Fate is so quiet lately." Nanoha said with false sullenness while her hands slowly followed Fate's waist, around her hips, till they met in front of her navel.

Fate's mouth was too parched for words.

Her lips opened and closed till finally, "ah- I w-wove No-Nonoha."

Hugging Fate, Nanoha slowly slinked to Fate's front.

"Aw, can't you say .Ha."

Red eyes focused on cherry lips carefully shaping each syllable.

"Nonoha"

Nanoha let go of Fate and stepped back.

"Aw, that's no good Fate." She shook her head morosely.

Nanoha sighed, blue eyes meeting dazed red. "Take off your shirt."

Fate blinked confused. "Why?"

Nanoha sighed again and turned her back to Fate.

"I guess Fate does not love me."

"No! No! I do! I do! Look!"

Blue eyes glinted with Nanoha's inner beast before they turned innocent as she glanced back.

The black shirt covering Fate's head reminded Nanoha of a mother giving birth her face slowly being revealed as the shirt's opening slid up.

"See! Nonoha! See!"

The shirt fell to the floor.

Nanoha inwardly smiled at the black lace bra for the meantime protecting Fate from Nanoha's raving hunger. She reined it in.

"No that's no good."

Fate's face fell as she heard Nanoha's displeasure, but before she could speak Nanoha continued.

"It's .Ha."

Fate brightened as she realized Nanoha wasn't mad at her. "Ehn! Nonoha!"

She looked down as she felt something touch her stomach.

Two fingers walked up.

"Ah, Fate is so stubborn." Nanoha hooked them under the black bra strap between the bra's cups.

"What should I do with you?" She tugged on it.

Fate reminded still.

"Mmm" Nanoha placed a finger on her chin as she pretended to think, making her look really cute in Fate's eyes.

"I know." She glanced up at Fate her voice becoming sultry as she spoke slowly, "I want to drink Fate's love milk."

Fate's face glowed, her voice bouncing with happiness. "Ehn! Ehn! I wove Nonoha! Nonoha dwink my wove!"

For a brief moment Nanoha was surprised, but quickly regained herself and followed through with her plan. "Why thank you Fate. But, first let's get comfortable." With her fingers hooked around Fate's bra she walked her like a happy puppy on its leash to the bed nearby.

"Sit."

Fate complied, her imaginary tail wagging happily.

Nanoha held back her giggle and stood above Fate. Her hands slinked down the smooth skin of her back and released a latch. The bra came undone and Nanoha coaxed it away. Without much probing it fell to the floor.

Nanoha took in the sights. Two free globes of flesh, cute pink rounded tips, and milky skin coloring red.

Fate suddenly felt nervous and excited. Nanoha's heated gaze making her heart pound.

Nanoha followed the traveling red color rise up like a heating thermometer going pass the scale to the little bubble at the top.

As she saw Fate fidgeting a motherly instinct tug at her. She kissed Fate's red forehead.

Fate's skin tingled.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," she whispered while holding her for a while.

Her nose inhaled Nanoha's scent as her head rested on Nanoha's stomach. Her heart warm and enveloped in a feeling of content and love.

Nanoha loosened her hold and was glad to see red eyes gazing at her with a more relaxed expression. She soon lavished attention to that beautiful face.

Every speck of skin on Fate's face tingled from Nanoha's kisses, but her lips throbbed from an aching need to be touched.

Nanoha saw cute lips form a pout and gently kissed them. Their lips rested on each other as Nanoha gently pushed Fate down so she could lye atop of her.

Little electric shocks ran through Fate's mind as she felt something warm and wet brush up against the sensitive skin of her lips. Instinctively, they parted allowing a slippery wet tongue entrance. Little shocks turned to zings that made hair stand on end as the new feeling and Nanoha's taste seared their presence into her mind.

Nanoha felt gratified as she heard a little mewling sound, enjoying her newfound freedom and the taste of her wonderful Fate. Her hands roamed as she pulled away and kissed her way down, stopping every once in a while to suck on skin.

Fate's mind continued working frantically as it processed the new sensations and information, releasing doses of pleasure as Fate's body temperature raised.

Nanoha felt fingers run through her loose hair and press her down further. Her tongue slipped out and licked. Finally getting the opportunity to touch one of her many long awaited desires.

Heat. Fate felt hot. Her body sweat and she gasped as she felt a gentle pulling, wet, and hot sensation coming from her breast. Her eyelids closed, making her even more aware of her body and what Nanoha was doing to it. It felt good, really good. She moaned.

Nanoha smiled around the object in her mouth, her teeth gently nipping as her tongue soothed the area. She sucked again, loving every moment and reaction Fate made, her own body growing warm in response.

Nanoha let go and blew on the swollen and wet nipple, her hand massaging around the area. _Soft and… it really is squishy._ She continued squeezing while her mouth lavished attention to its neglected counterpart.

Fate's mind sparked all over the place, and she felt a shooting sensation rush all the way down to a sensitive spot. Her legs squeezed together as she felt something sticky between them.

She groaned. She was feeling dazed and light headed as Nanoha continued her ministrations.

"Na," she moaned.

Rough. She felt something rough on her sensitive skin. She found the problem and her hands tugged on it.

Nanoha felt drafty as the cooler air brushed the heated skin of her back. She helped Fate take her shirt off and squirmed when flaming red eyes gazed at her unabashed. Fate suddenly sat up and kissed her full on the lips her hands streaming through chocolate colored hair pressing Nanoha closer.

Nanoha was so surprised by Fate's sudden aggressiveness she gasped into the kiss, letting Fate's probing tongue ravage her mouth. They both moaned at the sensations of their dancing tongues. They finally pulled apart when their lungs burned and screamed for air.

They both sucked it in greedily.

Nanoha heard less ragged breathing and a familiar voice.

"I love you"

Surprised blue eyes gazed at loving red. _Was it my imagination._ She didn't want to get her hopes up. Even though she knew Fate's mind healed her child-like mentality hadn't changed.

"What?"

Fate grasped Nanoha's hands and stared at her trying to conveying all her emotions through her eyes.

And in that soft and gentle voice, Fate slowly repeated herself, "I. Love. You. Nanoha Takamachi."

Tears formed in Nanoha's eyes and dripped down her face. Fate caught a drop on the tip of her finger before it fell when her back suddenly crashed against the bed.

Nanoha surged forward, "Fate! Fate! Fate!" Her heart beat erratically; tears freely flowed from her eyes to land on the skin of Fate's chest as she grasped on to her afraid she would disappear any moment.

Fate rubbed soothing circles on Nanoha's back and let her cry, knowing of the ordeal she went through. She winced as she remembered how bratty she had been. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

Fate gazed up at Nanoha's teary face and wiped away the remnants with her hand.

Nanoha held the hand against her cheek. "No. You were okay. I just missed you so much."

Fate hugged her laying her chin atop of Nanoha's head. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

She felt Nanoha nod and wrap her arms around her.

"So can I drink Nanoha's wove miwk?" Fate felt Nanoha stiffen before relaxing.

A pang of fear went through her heart before it quickly disappeared. _She said Nanoha. It's okay._

Fate felt the arms around her waist tighten.

"Nanoha?"

"Don't scare me like that."

Fate understood. "Does that mean I can't drink your love?"

Nanoha looked up into Fate's smiling face and tender red eyes. The animalistic glint glowed in blue eyes; her body rising to tower above Fate's seated one.

Fate looked at her curiously wondering why Nanoha looked like she was going to pounce her any moment.

"Itadakimasu"

Fate found herself crashing onto the bed again, a very hungry Nanoha finally releasing all of her pent up frustration.

She entered new heights and a colorful world filled with Nanoha, and she wasn't alone for she made Nanoha join her in their world of love where they remained for hours on end.

*******************

"Fate T. Harloawn reporting for duty." Fate saluted.

"It's great to have you back Fate!" Hayate hugged her, happy to see her friend all healed up. "But, what happened to you?"

Fate flushed in embarrassment, "N-nothing. I have to go see the forwards." She quickly as she could waddled out of Hayate's office.

Hayate stared at the closed door and soon after broke out laughing. Fate had looked like a penguin with a horse between her legs.

"Go Nanoha!" She cheered for her long restrained friend. Then chuckled at the previous scene while she looked over some reports.

_____________

Meanwhile at the training grounds the forwards were happy to have their instructor back, and she looked exceptionally happy today her face practically glowing like the sun.

"Hey!" Nanoha sing-songed, "Let's see what you guys learned since my absence."

"Yes ma'am!" the forwards chorused.

"Good. You know the drill get through my defenses."

"Yes ma'am!"

Things returned to normal just like any other day at Riot Force 6.

____________________________________

**Bonus scene**

Three Nanoha's sat around the table eyeing each other wearily, ignoring the rampant tiger running wild in the background. One Nanoha placed two coins onto the pile in the middle of the small round table.

"Okay. Put them out."

Will Power smirked while she placed down her cards. "Read 'em and weep girls. A full house. Three Fates and a pair of breasts."

"Darn it." Smart Nanoha huffed while throwing down her cards, showing a pair of red eyes and legs and one card with a full sized Fate in her skintight sonic form barrier jacket.

Will Power went to rake in her prize when she felt a stinging slap to the back of her hand. "Hey!" She looked at the culprit while shaking her hand.

"Not so fast Will Power." The sultry voice of Reason spoke. Reason smiled toothily placing down her cards with confidence. "Royal flush." She said smugly to the other two Nanoha's shock.

The five cards pieced together formed the image of a very flushed and turned on Fate in all her naked glory.

Will Power roughly sat back while Reason took her winnings. "Man. What have they been teaching you in heaven? You used to suck at poker." She pouted and Smart Nanoha nodded in agreement.

Reason took a sip of her martini while she leisurely crossed her legs on the table, an uncharacteristic move for the very neat and ultra prim girl. "It's actually an always ongoing party up there. So after a few drinks and dances you learn to kick back and let loose."

The other two Nanoha's stared at her disbelievingly.

"It's true. Heaven is like the never-ending relaxing vacation spot for those of us who've constantly lived by the rules."

"If that's so why'd you come back here?" Smart Nanoha commented.

Reason suddenly wrapped her arms around the other two Nanoha's necks. "Can't I come back to see my girls? I've missed you guys so much you know."

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Smart Nanoha cooed before she deadpanned, "now tell us the really reason."

"Che." Reason let go of them and leaned back against her chair. She grumbled as she remembered. "You shoot a few beams break a few things and suddenly your thrown out on your fanny."

Smart Nanoha and Will Power nodded solemnly to each other in sympathy. Reason was never one for restraint when she was on a shooting frenzy. She always went full power no holds barred shoot, shoot, shoot. It was just her way of doing things.

"So who's up for another round?" Reason cheered.

Will Power and Smart Nanoha hurriedly got up and would have bolted if it weren't for a hand holding their wrists.

Reason drawled out somewhat menacingly, "And where do you think you two are going?"

They both turned to Reason's piercing blue eyes with their own innocent ones.

"Well I have things to think about." Smart Nanoha said.

"And I have my daily fitness training to complete." Will Power grinned.

Just than a tiger jumped onto the table making it collapse and scatter the contents all over the floor before running right under Will Power's and Reason's linked hands.

Reason looked at the now wrecked table with Fate cards and gambling coins strewn everywhere. Her eyebrow twitched. She let go of her friends and grabbed her trusty and thick whip attached to her waist at all times. She pivoted on the balls of her feet and let loose her whip of justice.

CRACK!

"You! Animal! Look what you did to my game!" Reason yelled while running after the rampaging tiger.

CRACK!

"Get back here! And take your rightful punishment!"

CRACK!

The nimble tiger avoided the whips and kept on running.

Will Power and Smart Nanoha sat on the sidelines with a bucket of popcorn between them while they enjoyed the show.

"You know I've missed this." Will Power popped another kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

CRACK! ROAR!

"Hmm. It was quiet when Reason was away."

And so the ongoing battle between Reason and the beast started again with no clear winner in sight.

ROAR! CRACK!


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

A couple of days later the forwards found Vivio, and on first sight Nanoha took a fond liking to the girl. Her little body on the hospital bed reminding her so much of Fate. She rather missed her soiree into motherhood although she wouldn't trade her adult Fate for the world.

She placed the white bunny on the bed near the blond head.

"Mama"

Her eyes widened, but glowed with motherly warmth.

She smiled lovingly at the unconscious girl, gently touching her face before taking a seat at the bedside.

She gazed for a while before speaking to the sleeping girl.

"Don't worry. You don't need to be scared" _because I will protect you._ She silently promised.

"Mama" the girl mumbled again turning over.

Her heart warmed loving the sound of it as she watched over her.

*************

Nanoha soon found out how similar Vivio and Fate were.

"Vivio I need to go soon, but…" Her ears were suddenly ringing.

"wah! Don't go! Don't go!" Vivio immediately clung to Nanoha's legs unwilling to let go.

Nanoha soothingly placed a hand on her back, "I'll be back soon I promise."

"wah! wah! Don't go!" Vivio held on tighter.

The forwards stood off to the side and watched the scene in amazement that a little girl was able to stop Nanoha when not even an s-ranked cannon blast could.

_Eh! What to do?! What to do?! _Just like Fate she had a hard time convincing Vivio. She shivered as she remembered 'squishie', 'wove miwk', and other things Fate wanted from her and always got in the end despite her attempts at distraction or saying no. She mentally sighed, _I'm real easy. _She sighed again as she heard the loud crying and repetitive "Don't go!"

The door slid open and Hayate and Fate entered the apartment.

_Oh this is great!_ Hayate thought smiling at the scene.

"Looks like there are some opponents who can defeat the ace of aces."And to Nanoha's mind_ 'I give her a seat right up there with Fate' _

She inwardly laughed at the sour face Nanoha made before shooting her a look pleading for help.

'_Please save me'_

Without a word, Fate made her way to the little girl and picked up the fallen bunny.

Vivio's eyes trained onto the animated object.

"Hellooo," Fate sing-songed.

Vivio looked surprised when the bunny spoke.

Fate looked at the bunny. "Is this your friend?" she asked it.

"Vivio, this is Fate. My special person."

Vivio looked up at Nanoha and then back to Fate, understanding that she was important to her.

"Vivio, what's wrong?"

Vivio looked at the bunny again while it spoke.

For a moment Nanoha was amazed Fate could so easily grasp Vivio's attention.

'_I brought her back from the hospital but she won't let go_' the thought was broadcasted for everyone in the room to hear.

Fate smiled up at Nanoha '_maybe_ _she's fallen in love with you.' _And to Nanoha's mind only, '_I know I did.'_

A blush crossed the bridge of Nanoha's nose but Fate was the only one who caught it.

'_I love you too.'_

Fate warmly smiled at her.

Nanoha's heart warmed.

No one paid attention to the little moment between them already used to it.

'_Well I thought the forwards could watch her._'

The forwards apologized for failing to distract Vivio.

'_It's okay. Leave it to me.'_

Fate looked at Vivio.

"Mmm Vivio wants to be with Nanoha, right?"

Vivio clutched onto Nanoha tighter, "Hmm"

"Well Nanoha has something important to do now but you're holding her back. You don't want to bother Nanoha right?"

Tears formed in her eyes, "Hmm." But, she didn't let go, too scared.

Meanwhile the forwards praised Fate's skill with kids.

Not hindered by the girl's tears Fate continued. "Look." Vivio's eyes followed the bunny's fall to the ground. Fate let it rest there for a while. "I let go. But," she picked up the bunny, "you see its back in my hand."

The bunny's arm pointed to Vivio, "You too if you let Nanoha go, she'll come back to you."

Fate looked at the bunny, "that's right Mrs. Bunny. Nanoha will come right back." She gazed at Nanoha, "Right?"

Vivio looked up at Nanoha, who gave her a gentle smile full of promise.

Nanoha's fingers ran through Vivio's hair as she spoke, soothing the girl. "Right. I won't let Vivio be alone for too long. I'd miss her too much."

"See" Fate drew back Vivio's attention ,"So Vivio be a good girl and wait, okay?"

"Hmm" Vivio reluctantly let go of Nanoha and took the offered bunny.

Nanoha bent down to Vivio's view. "Thank you, Vivio. I'll only be gone a little while."

"Hmm" she looked down teary eyed and upset she had to go. Even though she understood she'd be back soon it didn't mean she was happy to let her go.

Her heart breaking at the dejected look, Nanoha bent down and gave Vivio a warm hug to convey all her feelings. Vivio hugged her back, and let go when Nanoha pulled away, giving her a kiss on the forehead before standing up.

The forwards blinked in surprise at seeing this new gentle side to Nanoha since they were so used to the hard and strict teacher that pushed them to the point they could barely stand.

Nanoha regarded the forwards as she passed them by, "Cheer her up okay."

"Yes ma'am." They saluted her.

She gave Vivio one last glance before leaving through the sliding door with Fate and Hayate.

She sighed, _that was hard._

"Aw don't be upset you'll see her again soon." Hayate waved off Nanoha's gloom.

_This is why she needs a stable family; I can't always be there no matter how much I want to._ She watched the ground dejectedly.

Fate slinked her arm around Nanoha, hugging her close while they walked toward the helicopter waiting for them. "You're a good mother… I felt loved when you took care of me."

"Yeah? You really think so?"

"Hmm. I'm sure Vivio feels it too. That's why she wouldn't let go."

She felt better, but something was eating away at her a failure type feeling, "Then why didn't she listen to me when I said I'd come back soon? But, listened to you when you said it."

"Um… that… I could understand where she was coming from. I know I wouldn't let go either. I would… follow you if I had to."

Nanoha's heart fluttered at the sentiment. She knew Fate would do it too. But, that didn't explain how she got Vivio to let go.

"But, I wouldn't want to bother you at work and I knew the sooner I let you go the sooner I could have you back. So… um…yeah." Fate scratched her head.

_Oh! She's just so cute!_ Nanoha stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Fate's cheek gaining the attention of wonderful red gems.

"I love you."

Fate could clearly see the deepest love in the all the universe reflected in those beautiful eyes, she loved so much, and they were solely trained on her.

"Hmm. I love you too."

They stood hugging each other the wind from the helicopter whipping their hair around.

"HEY! YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS LETS GO!" Hayate, from the helicopter door, waved her arm beckoning them to board already.

Nanoha took the seat beside Fate while apologizing for earlier.

"Nah that was fun." Hayate said while winking at them

Nanoha and Fate decided to laugh it off instead of giving her more ammunition to tease them with.

'_Nanoha, after we're done with this and_ _you reassure Vivio, you're all mine.'_

Nanoha glanced at Fate in surprise, unable to believe the innocent expression she held talking to Hayate while sending her that message.

'_Okay. But I'm on top.'_

'_No way! You were last time. It's my turn.'_

"Probab- EK!" Fate threw Nanoha a glare.

Nanoha smiled innocently as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Is something wrong Fate?" Hayate questioned in concern since Fate yelped in the middle of their conversation.

Fate turned back to Hayate. "Um, no. I just thought I felt something crawl down my back." She laughed nervously.

Hayate nodded, but wasn't fooled for the moment. Not when Nanoha was smiling so angelically and Fate was covering for her.

"We're here," Vice called from the cockpit, and let the door open for them.

__________________

"We're home!" Nanoha called when they both entered their apartment.

Vivio's ears perked and she immediately got up and ran to Nanoha, who picked her up.

"Vivio, I'm back. Were you a good girl?"

Vivio hugged her as hard as she could. So happy to have her back.

Fate pat her head, smiling at the cute scene. _Nanoha really makes a good mother. _She thought fondly while knowing it was true.

"Thanks Erio, Caro." Fate called to her own kids.

"It was nothing." Erio said.

"Vivio was a really good girl" Caro continued.

Nanoha winked at them in thanks. "I see."

The two blushed a little and went to hug Fate before leaving for their rooms.

"Good night Vivio, Fate, Nanoha" They called before they passed through the door.

"Good night," Nanoha and Fate called while Vivio waved from around Nanoha's neck.

The door hissed closed and the three were alone.

"Did you have fun Vivio?" Nanoha said while setting her down.

"Hmm. We colored and played with blocks, and Caro read me a story." Vivio rambled happily while holding onto Nanoha's hand.

"I'm going to whip us something to eat. " Fate made her way to the kitchen.

"Okay." Nanoha called while Vivio dragged her off to play.

Vivio picked up her painting and gave it to Nanoha.

"Is this for me?" Nanoha looked fondly at the childish drawing of her.

"Hmm," Vivio nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Nanoha hugged Vivio, who was beaming for joy.

"Come I have a special place to put this."

Vivio held Nanoha's hand and they walked up to the bedroom where Nanoha pinned the drawing near a picture of her and Fate at one of the beach's on Earth when they were kids. Nanoha stood back and admired Vivio's drawing amongst the bulletin of pictures capturing the special moments in both their lives.

"See now. I'll see it every time and think of you Vivio."

Nanoha smiled at Vivio's brightly glowing face the happiest she'd seen her.

"It's ready!"

They heard the soft voice call them and went down following the delicious aroma.

After they ate and sat together watching a kid friendly movie. Nanoha stood up followed by Vivio, who jumped her. She caught her and began spinning them around while Fate watched over them.

Nanoha stopped when she started getting dizzy and placed Vivio's feet on the ground. Her legs wobbled before finally buckling her butt meeting the ground. Nanoha and Fate giggled while Nanoha unsteadily made her way to the coach, forgetting her reason for getting up in the first place. She flopped down beside Fate and leaned against her smiling contently while Fate wrapped her arm around her.

After the world stopped spinning, Vivio stood back onto her feet and searched for the side ponytailed and kind blue-eyed woman. She found Nanoha sitting behind her with her important person.

Nanoha caught the young girl yawn.

"Time for bed Vivio."

Vivio shook her head. "Not (yawn) tired."

"Come on Vivio. It's time for good girls to go to bed." Nanoha got up and picked up Vivio, making her way up stairs. Fate followed along behind them.

"But, I want to (yawn) stay with Nanoha (yawn)." Vivio rubbed her eye and leaned her head against Nanoha's shoulder.

Nanoha sat her on the bed while Fate handed her a pink t-shirt with a heart on it.

Nanoha grasped it, "Where'd you get this?" The shirt looked like it would fit Vivio perfectly as a sleeping shirt.

Fate blushed a bit, "It's my niece's. I kept some of her cloths from when she was younger."

Nanoha smiled. _Fate really loves kid._ An image of the two of them with Vivio as a happy family playing at the amusement park came to mind, and a hint of red graced her cheeks. It soon vanished as a more depressing thought entered her mind. _We can't. Our jobs are too hectic to care for a child. I have to find Vivio a good, stable, home with parents, who have time for her. _She shook it away and decided to enjoy every moment with this sweet little girl.

In no time, Vivio was ready for bed and laid down in the middle of it, her head resting on a white and pink stripped pillow heterochromic eyes staring at Nanoha.

"I'm not tired." A cutely stubborn voice said while Nanoha covered Vivio with the blank.

Nanoha sat on the bed, her legs stretched out beside Vivio, her back resting on the wall while her fingers ran through Vivio's hair in a soothing motion.

"Then I'll just stay here until you get tired."

Vivio hugged her bunny her cheeks reddening from happiness.

They felt the bed shift as Fate made her way to the other side and sat cross-legged near Vivio's head.

She looked up at red eyes curiously.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Fate said warmly.

Vivio nodded while Nanoha became giddy. It was one of those rare moments to hear Fate sing. The only other times she did was when Nanoha didn't feel well or when she asked, which wasn't often with their work keeping them so busy. But when Fate did, Nanoha could always feel her voice reach the core of her being.

A soft yet powerful voice echoed. The melody rich and soothing like the image of a soaring dove gliding on the currents of the bright blue sky speckled with the occasional friendly cloud.

Nanoha closed her eyes letting Fate's voice wash over her and carry her away.

Meanwhile, Vivio fought to keep her heavily growing eyelids up.

The room quieted as Fate finished her song. She smiled at the sleeping girl, and bent down to gently kiss her forehead. Her attention then turned to the older brunette.

Nanoha's chest rose and fell evenly, her head resting forward, as she slept.

Fate carefully maneuvered around the bed till she was able to stand beside Nanoha. She gently blew at Nanoha's ear; reflexively Nanoha's hand came up to swat whatever it was away. Fate's chest shook from silent laughter. She tried again whispering ,"Nannnooohhhaaaa," in a happy singsong voice.

"Hmm Fate," Nanoha mumbled in her sleep.

Fate stood back and gazed at Nanoha's peaceful face.

The light bulb went on.

She placed a finger under Nanoha's chin and gently lifted her head up. Nanoha mumbled some nonsense but stayed in dreamland. Bending over slightly Fate aimed for Nanoha's succulent lips.

She felt her start to respond and then heard "mmmm."

Small hands wrapped around Fate's head pulling her closer, deepening the innocent kiss. Fate moaned, and reluctantly pulled away before things became more heated. She rested her forehead against Nanoha's and just breathed.

"I love your voice."

"Oh, is that all?" Fate teased while pulling back to gaze into blue eyes.

"I don't know," Nanoha pretended to think while she gazed at Fate as if assessing anything else she liked, their eyes met and Nanoha could see the mirth and warmth lye within them. "Hmm… well I do love those gorgeous red eyes," her gaze drifted downward and she smiled wolfishly, "then there are 'squishie' as you once called them."

"Nanoha!" Fate blushed remembering what she did.

"Hmm." Nanoha smiled innocently while staring at Fate's chest.

"I have to agree though they are rather squishy, but I think yours are as soft as the clouds and really perky." She ended brightly, gazing up into bashful red eyes.

"Nanohhhhaaa," Fate whined, her blush extending to the tips of her ears and traveling down her neck.

Nanoha burst out giggling while Fate shot her a look. Unable to resist, Nanoha suddenly pulled Fate forward and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

Her face pressed up against Nanoha's chest made it hard to breathe, but Nanoha didn't notice and continued talking.

"You're so cute. I love everything about you so much."

Fate finally turned her head so her cheek lied on Nanoha instead, and took rasping breaths.

Nanoha looked down hearing the ragged breathing, "Fate are you okay?"

Fate turned her head up as much as she could in Nanoha's embrace and stared into concerned blue eyes. "Yeah... just couldn't breathe."

For a moment, Nanoha was confused but then looked elated and hugged Fate more forcefully in her excitement, making the girl gasp as the air was knocked out of her. "Oh Fate! I had no idea I could make you breathless!"

Fate's hand came up to weakly tap on Nanoha's shoulder. Nanoha eventually took noticed and looked down.

"Ah! Sorry!" Upon taking notice of the shade of blue coloring Fate's face, Nanoha immediately loosened her hold.

Fate breathed in roughly again. "It's (breath) okay." She exhaled and finally breathed normally.

"You're really okay?"

Fate nodded. "It wouldn't have been a bad way to go."

"Fate!" Nanoha smacked her shoulder. "Don't say things like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Fate grasped Nanoha's hands and looked at her intently. "You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be than your arms."

Nanoha felt her heart skip a beat, "Hmm"

They kissed multiple times and hands started to roam.

"Vivio," Nanoha whispered huskily while Fate sucked on her neck and her hands played elsewhere.

Fate exposed Nanoha's shoulder and kissed her way to it.

Nanoha moaned. "sta… stop" she breathed, then moaned again when Fate found a sensitive spot. "She'll… wake up."

Fate stopped and looked up from Nanoha's stomach staring into dazed blue eyes and a flush face. Her gaze turned to the sleeping girl beside them and sighed. But, soon turned hopeful.

"Wanna take this elsewhere… Maybe the living room?"

Nanoha paused in fixing her shirt and stared at her strangely. Fate didn't catch the hint, her expression still hopeful.

"Another night. I don't want to wake Vivio up."

Fate nodded in understanding, but was still disappointed. She half-heartedly dressed in her black silk pajamas and sighed for the hundredth time.

Nanoha glanced up from her book annoyed, "Fate"

Fate made her way in bed being mindful of Vivio. "I know. But I wanted to tonight."

"I know. I do too. But we can't"

Fate frowned while resting her head on the pillow. She knew and wouldn't dream of doing that when a little girl was present, but it was still disappointing.

Feeling bad, Nanoha leaned over Vivio and kissed Fate's frowning lips. It lasted for a few seconds before Nanoha pulled back.

Nanoha caught the dream-like look. "Better?" She said proudly.

"Hmm." Fate sunk into the pillow while pulling the blank up shyly.

Nanoha returned to her book, Motherhood: Rearing Toddlers everything you need to know.

Fate read the title and stared at Nanoha curiously. "When did you get that?"

Nanoha glanced at Fate. "You mean this?" She waved the book, and Fate nodded.

"When you were hurt, but I never got a chance to read it." She turned back to the page she was reading missing Fate's blush.

She knew she was bad, but she didn't know it was enough to warrant Nanoha buying a book. _I know I wanted to touch her… a lot… _She buried her face into the pillow from embarrassment. _ I can't believe she allowed me to do it! And she didn't even ONCE do anything back. How did she do it?! _Her blush deepened not that anyone could see it and Nanoha was too busy reading. An image of Nanoha bathing her came to mind, s_he did have a funny face on almost as if she were battling something._ She shrugged and decided to put it behind her, for her and Nanoha's own good.

They both loved each other and that's all that mattered.

________________________

**Bonus scene**

Blue eyes scanned over the page:

_A few things you should know to foster a beautiful relationship with your growing child:_

_Never let them get away with anything they shouldn't. If they do something wrong reprimand them. They'll at times try to persuade you otherwise, but you have to remember you're the parent not your child. You must guide them with a firm hand to steer them clear from trouble._

_Consistency! Consistency! Consistency! Your child will tend to repeatedly nag you in hopes of getting their way. It's your job not to break and give in because once you do they'll walk all over you. Remember stay firm and be consistent with how they should behave. Set consequences to dissuade them from committing the same act again. _

_Don't pester or hover over your child. Allow them to grow and foster their own independence. If they fall let them. They need to learn from their mistakes and get back onto their feet on their own. This builds independence. Assist only when needed. For example, if they need help finishing a puzzle you could show them the first time and explain the purpose of the piece and how it fits in, but don't always give them the answer. Guide them! Guide them! Guide them! If you give them the easy way, hover, and worry over them constantly they will only depend on you and be afraid to walk on their own._

Nanoha nodded her head in understanding. It made sense and she used some of those techniques as a teacher. _It doesn't seem that hard. All I have to do is treat her like I do the forwards. Although not as rough and we should get along great. _She mulled over the thought and became really happy._ Yeah! I think I could definitely do this._ She skimmed further down:

_Love! Love! Love! The most important thing in the world for a healthy relationship with your child is to love them. Give them your undivided attention. Praise them when they do something right or wroth while. Show them that your there for them, and you really care what they do. Attention and Love go a long way to building the relationship you want with your child. So don't hesitate and show it to them._

Nanoha yawned and closed the book placing it on the nightstand beside her to read another time. She turned off the reading light bringing the room into darkness, and joined the two blonds in sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: There it's finally done. It was a fun ride. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
